The Agents and The Vampire
by Abbie1212
Summary: NCIS/Twilight crossover. ALSO Bellisle and Gabby. Gibbs and the team are called out on assignment to Washington to investigate a marine's murder and has to deal with local LEOs and the mysterious Dr. Cullen who seems to be hiding something...
1. Two Different Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (wow that feels good to write again) and I do not own Twilight either…

A/N: Ok, so special thanks to KellyRoxton for the idea of a cross over and the chance to bounce ideas, and get some bounce back on the story…established Bellisle and Gabby… NO ESME, and Edward and such aren't really around but they'll make their appearances …start up chapter has two povs the rest won't…and the pov/length will vary by chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter One – Two Different Worlds

**Forks, Washington**

Bella Swan

I walked out onto the front step as Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the driveway. Charlie had gone on a fishing trip with Billy, and I had ended up texting Carlisle and telling him so I could be waiting there for him when he got home. I walked out into the driveway as he shut the car door and I noticed that he was rather upset, he had, most likely lost a patient and I ran to him. I flung my arms around his neck, only to be sure that I would have bruises on my arms later as he lowered his neck to kiss me and he pried my arms off of his neck.

"Babes," He said sweetly, though I could now see his face and I knew something had him troubled, "You're really going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

"What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head as he scooped me up.

"Nothing, just lost a patient is all, I really should be used to this by now, with almost three hundred years of practicing medicine," He said as he hugged me close, though gently and he was careful not to hurt me as I touched his lips once again with mine.

"Carlisle," I said exasperatedly as I pressed my forehead to his cool one and looked into his perfect and endless honey golden eyes, "You of all people will never get over a human life lost. It's just who you are."

"Mmm," He said as he set me back down, not taking his loving eyes off of me as he took my hand and led me towards the door, "When does Charlie come back?"

"Monday, he's just spending the weekend in La Push," I said as He opened the door that had shut behind me and we walked inside.

He let go of my hand as we stepped in and he set his briefcase down near the foot of the stairs as he turned back around to catch my lips with his. The mixture of all the coolness on his mouth on mine and his arms around me weren't the only reasons why I shivered a little as he broke from my mouth and kissed the side of my neck were the only blood that called to him at all anymore flowed.

He let me back him against the nearest wall and he smiled as I pressed my warm body against his cold one and kissed his lips.

"Well, my beautiful Bella," He said as he wrapped his arms around my back and placed his hands in my back pockets, "Boy am I lucky you're eighteen."

Later that night as we lay in bed, I could tell something was still bothering him, and I knew it was his patient. I turned around watched him as he gazed out the window while he held me in his arms, I knew his thoughts were mostly elsewhere. His vampire senses told him I was watching him and his head turned right around to look at me and I smiled.

"Is that patient still on your mind Carlisle?" I asked and he nodded he looked as if he would cry if he could, but then again, he was Carlisle, "Do you Wanna tell me what happened?"

Carlisle sighed.

"He was a young guy," said Carlisle, and he kissed the top of my head, "Twenty Six, just got engaged and somebody shot him. I could've bit him and saved him, but I didn't. He was a marine, just got back from Iraq."

**Washington D.C. **

Abby Scuito

I stood in the elevator at NCIS headquarters as I road it up from the lab to see my silver haired fox. I had missed him even in the few hours that it had been since he left the house earlier this morning, now it was dark and he hadn't been down to see me much today. I walked into the squad room and I noticed that Ziva, Tony, and McGee were all huddled around Gibbs' desk. This was something Gibbs generally yelled at them for but there were all still talking amongst themselves as I approached the desk and sat on the edge.

"So what's up?" I asked as I noticed that Ducky was there as well.

"We're going to Washington," said Tony in false enthusiasm, a cheesy smile, and giving me two thumbs up as Ziva did the honors of whacking him upside the head.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, spinning around on the edge of his desk to face Gibbs who stood up and kissed her forehead.

"We're heading out tonight," He said as he took my hand in his, "But you and Duck are meeting us there tomorrow morning."

"Wait, I get to go on the field trip?" I asked energetically and Gibbs smiled that smile that only I can get out of him.

"Yup," He said and then he added to the other three inn his commanding voice, "Grab your gear! Run home we may be there for a while, meet up at the airport at 1900. And DiNozzo you had better bring that mh5 thing I am not listening to you yammer in my ear the whole plane ride!"

"I believe you mean mp3, boss and you can just say ipo-"

McGee was cut off by a glare that only Gibbs could give, one that gave me shivers even though I had never been on the receiving end of one. Even before we were technically together, he always had a little soft spot for me, and I was glad, that glare was scary. That was when Gibbs pulled a Caf Pow! Out from under his desk and handed it to me.

"Ah, my knight in shiny silver hair delivers again," I said and he smiled as he holstered his six iron and kissed me good bye.

The four of them piled onto the elevator and Ducky and I waved good bye before turning to each other.

"Did they day where in Washington?" I asked and Ducky nodded.

"Forks?" said Ducky, "I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I," I replied, and I was surprised I was pretty good about my geography, "I wonder if it's near the Quileute Indian Reservation, they got some serious Vampire legends up there."

"Abigail," said Ducky with a small amount of annoyance, "Vampires do not exist."

"That's what people said about the Lockness monster," I replied, silly Ducky, "And those are the same people who said that Elvis is really dead."

"Yes, and I'm sure they don't believe in Bigfoot either."

"Of course not, Duck-man," I said seriously, "Everyone knows Bigfoot's not real."


	2. Collide

Disclaimer: Don't own either one

A/N: Hey sorry this took a little time… in my defense (as usual) I rewrote several parts (As usual) and I have decided on two povs per chapter so….and yeah Gibbs' point of view is relatively shorter than Carlisle's… but Carlisle's mind allows for more detail (Or at least that's what I'm going with…) Read. Enjoy. Review… : )

The Agents and the Vampire

Chapter Two – Collide

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I lay in bed with Bella watching the clock strike five, waiting for the last possible second before I got up. I tried to get up without waking her, and with vampire abilities was a rather small feat seeing as she only had human ears and senses. I walked across the room and threw clothes from on top of my dresser on as quickly, and silently, as possible before walking back over to our bed. I stopped over by the nightstand on her side and grabbed the small notepad to scroll out a quick note before leaving for a quick hunt and then heading off to work.

I set the pad back down and kissed her forehead ever so gently, she probably didn't even feel it, then excused myself from the room. I walked out the front door and I noticed some of the flowers near the edge of the property had managed to come up for the spring. I ran to them, plucked a few out of the ground, found a small vase in the otherwise unused kitchen and then put them with Bella's note before heading into the woods behind the house.

I quickly located a large deer out behind one of my neighbor's yards and caught it and "ate" quickly so that I would be able to drive at a normal human speed to work. I usually had a deer around normal human's breakfast time so that I could keep my control for the most part and so that I wouldn't have to leave on big hunting trips all that often. I was just adding the deer carcass to the pile of dead deer under a large spruce tree when my phone rang. I uprooted the tree and threw the deer in the whole with the rest of them before placing the tree back over it and reaching for my phone.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered politely once I had read the caller ID, which didn't help much, but I figured it was somebody from the hospital.

"Carlisle," I heard Charlie's voice come into my ear, "It's Charlie, some big shot feds came to investigate that Marine death, they want to talk to you, so the sooner you get into the hospital the better."

"I was just about to head in," I replied politely as I ran to the woods' edge and then walked normally across the lawn to the driveway.

"Good I'll meet you there," said Charlie and my first reaction was to panic, "I'm heading back from Billy's now. The station called me, said I had to deal with these people, they seem to think that one's going to be a bit of a problem. I'm heading straight from the res. so I'll be there a few minutes after you."

"All right," I said, calming down slightly as I took a complete right turn and headed back for the house, so I would have to rush to work_. _

I ran up the stairs and if a human were to see me I would surely only be a blur as I walked into the bedroom and knelt down by Bella's pillow. I softly brushed her hair back from her face and left an open mouthed kiss on her cheek to prepare her to be woken up.

"Hey, honey," I whispered just loud enough so that she could hear me and wake up, "You got to wake up, ok?"

"Mm?" she said sleepily as he eyes flickered open and I smiled.

"Bella, your father's on his way back into town," I said and she pouted, but suddenly grew much more alert, "He said he's going straight to the hospital, but you should probably head home."

"Ok," said Bella reluctantly drawing out the two letter word, she truly was adorable.

I smiled lovingly at her then brought my mouth to hers for a good bye kiss, and then I was gone. I jetted across town in my Mercedes going just about as fast as the wheels would carry me until I hit the street that led to the hospital. I didn't need these Feds to comment on my speed as I pulled into the parking lot. I parked in my designated parking space then headed over to the front door.

In front of the door were four agents huddled together in a circle, deep in conversation. They had to be the most comical group I had ever seen. One was a female, about five feet, seven inches, and four centimeters tall, about an inch taller if you were measuring with the pony tail. She had dark hair and slightly warm brown eyes, though they looked dangerous. The two men on either her side, one roughly six inches taller than her, and the other roughly seven. Both had brown hair, only one was more blonde. The shorter of the two looked goofy, like he'd make a movie reference at any moment, the other more reserved, though he did look like he had more book smarts than street smarts.

The fourth one was the one that, if I were human and had to fear someone, would be the one to fear. He was exactly six feet tall and had a salt and pepper styled hair and a narrow face. And, as they all turned to look at me as I approached, I realized that his eyes may have been made of ice for all the warmth in them. Everything about him screamed "don't mess with me" and his hair and the lines in his face told me that he was an ex-marine himself. The coffee in his hand was black, Jamaican blend, I could smell it from were I was halfway across the parking lot, but that wasn't really a huge statement considering my vampiric nose.

"You Dr. Cullen?" said the gray haired guy gruffly, shooting me what would be an intimidating look, clearly the boss.

"Yeah," I said, determined to be as human as possible as I stepped onto the curb and stopped beside them.

"Special Agent Gibbs," He said as he quickly flashed me his badge, too quickly for any human to read the letters NCIS on it, which were rather large across the top, "You treated a marine here last night."

"I did," I said affirmatively and I nodded my head, and I noticed that Charlie was getting out of his cruiser, but no normal person would pick up on that.

"We're going to need to ask you a few questions, you're not planning on going anywhere in the next few days, right?" said Gibbs and I shook my head.

"No, I'll be around," I said as Charlie came up behind me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Heya, Carlisle," said Charlie in the usual friendly manor that he extended to me, though I knew the minute Bella and I went public this would be retracted.

"Hello, Sir," I replied, I had only added the sir in the past few months, in which I had started seeing Bella, but after a few 'no sir needed, Carlisle' s he had gotten used to it.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

There was just something wrong about this guy and I wasn't exactly sure why just yet. The seemingly overly polite response to a friends' greeting was the first thing, other than him himself, that had my gut wrenching. This along with the lack of response to the glare that usually had even men like Dr. Cullen freaking out just a little. It seemed a little strange that he had no facial scaring of any kind, usually by Cullen's age there were at least a few scars either from teenage acne or some sort of accident. Cullen had something to hide, everything about him just screamed at me that there was something there. He had started up a conversation with Chief Swan, the local LEO that the small town of Forks had assigned to the case. I could already tell as I turned to the team that this was the type of town where no one ever left so everyone knew everyone.

"David, talk to some of the nurses and try to put together a timeline of what happened once he was here," I said, "DiNozzo, McGee head out to the crime scene, I'll meet you there in a few. I just got to talk to the Doc for a bit, but I'll most likely just let Duck handle him once he gets here."

"On it, Boss," said DiNozzo as they all dispersed, Ziva into the hospital, and DiNozzo and McGee out into the parking lot to find one of the rental cars, and I turned back to Cullen and Swan.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it as only a rental car my Abby would pick out pulled into the visitor's parking in the front row. I looked into the car and smiled at her, though I was slightly confused as to where Duck was, this was the hospital. She smiled back and waved enthusiastically at me before getting out of the car. She shut the door and walked over happily, twirling her parasol that rested on her shoulder.

"I had to drop Ducky off at the hotel," she said, she was carrying a coffee, seeing as there was no Caf Pow! up here, no doubt it was sugary and mixed with cream, I really didn't know how she called that coffee, "He had to check in on his mother, the nursing home tried calling him while his phone was off on the plane."

"Ah," I said, "And why're you here, aren't they setting up their lab for you to use at the station?"

"Aw, I missed you, boss man," She said with a mischievous smile and then, to my horror she stepped up next to me and leaned in to kiss me.

Don't get me wrong, I loved her kisses, but in front of the man in a few minutes time I would be interrogating? Not the best time, it was going to totally make him loose any prior fear that he had and he would not be able to take me seriously. But, she was Abby and I kissed her back quickly before pulling away. As I did so she hooked her arm in mine before turning to face the doctor and Chief Swan.

I didn't have to watch her carefully to know that there was a small stream of drool coming out of her mouth as she looked at Dr. Cullen. I was no fool, I knew that Dr. Cullen was one of the more handsome type, but I cleared my throat to alert Abby to the fact that time was still passing, and she was mine. I didn't like that she was drooling over that guy, while quite literally still on my own. Abby was mine, and this Cullen guy had better not try any funny business.

"Abbs, why don't you head back to the station," I said then gestured to Chief, "I'm sure Chief Swan here'll show you the way."

I didn't have the authority to smack Cullen across the back of the head, but as much as I wanted to, there really was no reason. He was just simply staring off as he wasn't being addressed at the moment, and his eyes were no where near Abby, which I had to note was just about the millionth weird thing about him. With the way Abby was dressed even Swan was eyeing her, but Cullen seemed to be off in his own little world.

"It'll be no problem," said Charlie and Abby smiled as she followed him back over to the parking lot.

Time for a little one on one with Dr. Cullen, this ought to be interesting.

"My office then?" Cullen said politely and I let him lead the way into the hospital.


	3. Something to Hide

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor NCIS.. I just love them both…

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay… but I figured I'd start off with Gibbs considering I kind of shortened his portion of the last chapter…. I'm sure I'll eventually get a pattern down for all their povs (The four… Carlisle/Bella/Gibbs/Abby is going to be the order I think… with the second pov starting off the next… if that made any sense) … Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Three – Something to Hide

Leroy Jethro Gibbs 

I followed Dr. Cullen in the door and then I thought better of it. There was no way I was going to give this guy home court advantage, even if the whole town was his home court, the police station should throw him off balance. He didn't seem like he was the kind of guy that spent a lot of time down there. I stopped behind him and he got to the elevator before he turned around and looked at me, I could tell by his expression he wasn't truly surprised I had stopped, like he had known for a few minutes now.

"Are you coming Agent Gibbs?" He asked politely, and I noticed how several of the nurses who passed him into the elevator through the now open doors were looking at him with desire in their eyes, but he didn't give them any notice as I shook my head.

"Why don't you come down to the station with me," I stated and Cullen nodded as he let the elevator doors close behind him and walked over to me, where I led him out to my car, he was smiling a little.

"Mind if I drive myself so you don't have to drive me back to get my car?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not how it works, Dr. Cullen," I replied coarsely and as we got to my car and his smile fell.

"Didn't think so," He replied as he slid into the front seat and I into the driver's seat, completely ignoring the six women who walked by, one of them smiling and the other five looking him up and down.

"Must be some girl," I said as I turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space.

"What?" He said, clearly I had dragged him out of his daydreaming.

"Your girlfriend must be quite the girl if you're ignoring all them," I said motioning towards the hospital as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't have one," He lied, he wasn't showing the tell tale signs of lying, but my gut told me he was.

"Oh," I said trying to play along, but let him know I knew he was lying, "That was pretty convincing. You lie to your girl like that?"

"I could never lie to her," He admitted as he looked out the window and I nodded.

"The only problem is, Dr. Cullen, you lied to me, don't make a habit of it," I said gruffly as I drove down the road and promptly got lost, "Damn it! Do you know where the station is?"

"Right around the corner," Dr. Cullen replied and I pulled around the corner and I immediately saw a small police station, "Do I get points back?"

I didn't answer him as I pulled into the parking spot next to Ducky's rental and I hopped out of the car as Ducky came out of the police station and headed to his car.

"Hello Jethro," He said with a tip of his hat as Dr. Cullen came out of his seat, and a little old red truck pulled into the station.

"Hey Duck," I said as Dr. Cullen shut his door, and Duck stopped in his tracks, "Where you of to?"

"I'm sorry, Dear Boy," said Ducky, his eyes frozen over Cullen, "I went to Edinborough medical school with a man that looked remarkably like you are you in any way Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I am," said Cullen and there just was something about what he said next that rubbed me the wrong way, "But you must be thinking of my father, Carlisle Cullen Sr. he went to Edinborough while I was young."

"Yes, charming Fellow, is he still living around here?"

"No," said Cullen quickly, a little too quickly, "He passed some years ago…"

"Oh, so sorry to hear that," said Duck, though he was still looking at Cullen suspiciously, as was I Cullen didn't seem too torn up about it, "I was a good friend of your father's while we were at school how did he go?"

"Heart defect," said Cullen as a young brunette walked up, and Cullen made a visible effort to not look at her, which struck me as odd, considering he otherwise had no problem looking away from women, "They didn't catch it until it was much too late."

"Hey, Dr. Cullen," said the Brunette after a minute, "My dad inside or is he out?"

"I think he's inside," said Cullen, finally looking over to her, and I could immediately see why he had been trying not to.

The millisecond he looked over to her, she smiled and her eyes sparkled, triggering a smile in him. It was quite clear that this was his mysterious girlfriend that he had lied about having as they took a minute to gaze into each other's eyes. I bit back the urge to clear my throat. She was beautiful, I could see what he saw in her, but why lie about it? When Abby and I had first started out we had told everyone immediately. And why bother lying about his father? There was something going on here…

Just then Chief Swan decided to come out of the station. Cullen immediately adverted his gaze to his shoes as Swan walked over to the crowd of us.

"Bells," Swan greeted the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored, Dad," said the girl and I had to hold back a smirk, that explains the 'sir' earlier and the avoiding the subject of girlfriend, and she handed him a brown paper lunch bag, "I brought you Lunch."

"Thanks, Bells," said Swan and then he looked to Cullen, "Why are you here?"

"I am questioning him," I spoke up, this guy was so ridiculously clueless, even Ducky knew something was up.

Isabella Swan

I followed the Fed, Carlisle, and Charlie into the station while the older doctor guy, Ducky, I think was his name left for the hospital to retrieve the Marine's body. I walked into the station, waving and smiling to a few of the officers while Agent Gibbs led Carlisle into the back room where they usually questioned people, dad had disappeared, so I decided to wander around a bit. I walked by the conference room and noticed that somebody I didn't think should be in there was there.

I knocked politely before entering. When I opened the door I saw a girl, black hair, set up in pigtails, she couldn't be more than thirty. I smiled at her as I took in her gothic apparel.

"Hey," I said, deciding to give the girl a chance, "Who're you?"

"Abby, Ncis' forensics specialist," She replied, scrunching her eyebrows together, as she poured a few test tubes into one, then set them down on the table and looked over to me with a smile, "Who're you?"

"Bella," I replied as I sat down in one of the chairs, and rested my chin on my hand.

"And you are?"

My first response would have been to announce myself as Carlisle's girlfriend, but I knew that I couldn't, I wanted to, but she was with NCIS. They would tell Charlie, and then we would have to leave because we wouldn't be able to explain why Charlie's bullet right to Carlisle's forehead didn't kill him. Agent Gibbs had really seemed like he meant business when he said that he had to question Carlisle, I just worried that something would happen and Carlisle would lose his cool. Though, there wasn't much chance of that, but I still worried, he always told me not to, but I couldn't help it. I worried about my love.

Abby cleared her throat.

"Bella?"

"Oh," I said snapping back into what was going on, "I'm chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh," said Abby and she laughed at me as I blushed, "Your dad's a nice guy."

"Thanks, he's a bit clueless, but he's nice," I said, noting privately how many times he nearly, and probably should have caught Carlisle in my bedroom.

"Yeah," said Abby as she slid into a chair next to me, "He seems like he would be a person like that."

"Like you wouldn't believe," I said.

"How old are you? If you don't mind…"

"Eighteen," I said, "Nineteen in a few months.."

"So why're you in a town like this?" She said, "I mean, no offense, but seriously?"

"I came here when I was Seventeen and my mom wanted to go on the road with her husband, to live with dad," I said, "And not that I love the town, but it has it's compensations… and Dad would lose his head if it wasn't on straight."

"Compensations?"

I waited a few seconds to respond, and just as I opened my mouth Charlie poked his head in the door, and we could see through the glass pained window that Carlisle was waiting next to him.

"Bells, would you mind driving Carlisle back to the hospital?"

Like I said, clueless.


	4. Interesting Developements

Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight or NCIS though I wouldn't mind owning either one…

A/N: Hey, sorry this took me a little while… now for a little coupley face time… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire 

Chapter Four - Interesting Developments  


Isabella Swan

Carlisle followed me silently out of the police station and out to my truck. We hopped in and I started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot before I lost control and started making out with him in front of the station. The attraction between us was always tangible, and I really didn't know how Charlie hadn't figured it out yet. Carlisle smiled at me, though I could tell he was a little worried as I parked on the side of a deserted road, halfway to the hospital. I looked over at him briefly, and he gave me a weak, worried smile before I slid across the bench and into his awaiting arms, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Ducky recognized me," He said as I cuddled into him, and he pulled me close before I turned my neck to look him in the face, so he could see my questioning look, "The Feds' M.E. I went to Edinburgh Medical School with him, we were… buddies."

"What did you say?" I asked, trying not to be too worried, and it was hard considering he kissed my forehead as soon as he noticed that I was worried.

"I told him he went to school with my dad, who died a few years ago," He said as he got a lock of my hair with his fingers, playing with it absent mindedly, "He didn't buy it completely, but it won't make sense to him that I'm exactly the same fifty years later, his subconscious will protect him."

"And if it doesn't?" I said still looking at him, worried.

"Then I'll talk to him," he said, "Don't worry about it, Donald Mallard has always been a good guy, he'll know to keep this hushed up."

"I love you," I said as he pulled me a little tighter, "I don't want you to have to leave."

"I love you too," He whispered into my ear and I smiled as he placed the strand of hair that he had been twirling between his fingers behind my ear, "And I'm not planning on going anywhere without you anyways."

We stayed cuddled together in the truck, just happy to have a few minutes to ourselves during the day. When we could get to be together, as we sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company, he kept leaving random kisses over my neck and face. He really was incredibly sweet.

"I got to get back soon," He said, looking down at me fondly as I sat up and turned around to kiss him, "I've got a surgery in an hour."

"O-kay," I said restlessly as I leaned up and kissed him quickly before scooting over and starting up the truck, "What're you doing tonight?"

"Umm," He said as I pulled out of the little alcove in the trees where I had pulled over, "You can't come over, right? So, nothing, maybe a hunting trip… why?"

"Charlie has to stay at the station tonight, because of the Feds," I said and I smiled over at him.

"I'll be waiting then," He said with a small smile, and he kissed me quickly as I pulled into the hospital, "You wanna come in for a few minutes?"

"Is Dr. Mason working today?" I asked and he nodded, "I'm good thanks."

"Oh c'mon he's a good guy," said Carlisle as I idled outside the front door.

"Only when he's not asking me for my number," I said and Carlisle chuckled, I'm glad he was so confident in my love for him.

"Fine, see you tonight," He said, kissing my temple then hopping out of the truck and walked into the hospital.

I enjoyed watching him walk from behind, then pulled out of the fire lane and headed over to work at the Newtons.

Abigail Sciuto 

"So why're you staking out outside the sexy doctor's house?" I asked Gibbs late that first night as I sat basket style in the middle of our hotel room's bed.

"Easy, Abbs," He said as he put on his watch over by the dresser, "He's taken, and so are you."

"Really?" I asked as he walked over and kissed me quickly, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Yup," said Gibbs as he kissed my forehead,

"Lucky girl," I remarked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You're really doing wonders for my self esteem," He said and I laughed.

"You don't need anymore than you already have," I said with a smile, "So why're you stalking Dr. Cullen? And for how long, I really don't want to be here alone all night."

"He's hiding something," He said as he kissed me again, "And sorry, Abbs, all night."

"Naww," I groaned, "Can I come?"

"Abbs-"

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine," He said letting out a deep breath, "You have ten minutes."

"Sweet!" I said, bringing my lips to his quickly, then hopped off the bed and ran to get ready, I could hear him chuckling at me from behind.

Twenty minutes later we were parked up the street from Dr. Cullen's house. He had the lights in the driveway on, which Gibbs said meant he was waiting for somebody. So FAR, this stake out was pretty fun. I listened to my ipod while we watched the house, it really sounded boring, but it beat sitting at the hotel by myself, at least I was hear with Gibbs. I knew he wasn't expecting anything to go down, if he was he would never have allowed me to come with him.

Just as the boredom was starting to set in, a red truck turned onto the street, and I stole Gibbs' binoculars from him to look at the person driving, it was Bella. I wondered briefly whether she lived on this street too, but it was quite clear what she was doing here when she turned into Dr. Cullen's driveway. She hopped out and the door to the house opened as Dr. Cullen walked out onto his front steps, and Bella ran into his arms, where they shared a tender little kiss before he took her hand and then led her inside. I looked, shocked, over to Gibbs.

"Chief doesn't know," was all he said.

"You knew about this?"

"Yes."

"Wow, her dad really is clueless."


	5. Ghosty

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight, or NCIS

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long to update… I believe it's a tad longer than usual anyways… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Five –Ghosty

Abigail Scuito 

I woke up the next morning in the car, Gibbs was watching the house with the binoculars. I yawned and stretched as Gibbs handed me a coffee, there were no caf – pows up here, and my knight in shining polyester hadn't thought to bring them in bulk. I took a sip as I looked across the street at the house, from which neither Cullen nor Bella had emerged just yet. Not that that was surprising, the sun had just risen, or rather it should have by then, it was eight.

"Have a good sleep?" Gibbs asked and I nodded as I took the binoculars from him and looked to the house.

"You didn't sleep?" I asked, as I read the license plate on Bella's truck, "What are they doing in there?"

"Abbs," said Gibbs, as he took the binoculars back from me and gave me wondering look, "I think we know what they're doing…"

"You're right," I said with a mischievous smile, "And I want some breakfast too."

My comment had awarded me one of those few true Gibbs smiles as he chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. He handed me the binoculars and reached into the back, only to return with a small white box with a breakfast pastry in it. He kissed my cheek as he put it in my lap and his phone rang.

"Hello?" said Gibbs, taking the binoculars back as I dug in, "Speak DiNozzo… can't he tell you… fine… tell Ducky I'll talk to him when I get back… what does it matter where I am DiNozzo? Bye."

He snapped his phone shut with vengeance as he looked out the windshield and up at the overcast sky.

"Is it ever sunny here?" Gibbs asked, sounding a tad annoyed.

"Hardly ever," I said, as the front door of Cullen's house opened, "That's where the vampire legends come over."

"Mmm," He mumbled as Bella and Dr. Cullen walked out onto the front step, closing the front door behind them.

We watched like creepers as he cupped her face in his hands, slowly bringing his lips down on hers. Then I smiled as Gibbs scoffed and Bella flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. The doctor let his hands travel along her back and pulled away, kissing her forehead as she pressed her face into his chest. I couldn't say I blamed her for turning what he seemed to want to leave as a cute little kiss into a small make out session, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him.

"Control the drool," said Gibbs and I smiled over at him, he was adorable when he was jealous that I was looking at another guy.

"Oh, Gibbsey," I said smiling as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," he mumbled as Cullen led Bella by the hand over to her truck, kissed her again, and opened the door for her.

"Awww," I said happily as he kissed her through the open window, and she took off down the street.

The minute Bella had disappeared around the corner and Dr. Cullen turned around in the driveway, and looked right at us. He smiled a little bit, it was a bit scary actually, as he walked across his lawn and crossed the street, coming towards us. Gibbs rolled down his window as he rested his arm on the top of the car.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs," said Dr. Cullen, "Have a nice night out here?"

"It was ok," said Gibbs and Dr. Cullen smiled at me.

"Miss Scuito?" He said and I just smiled.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked, he never was one for conversation.

"I wanna make sure our secret is safe with you two," He said, a pained expression coming across his face, "I want to tell Charlie, but Bella doesn't think it's a good idea, and doesn't want to, and it is her dad. While, I love her to death, there still is the age difference to consider when telling her parents. Well, actually she told her mother a few months ago, but she promised not to tell Charlie, as long as I didn't hurt her, not that that's much of a challenge."

"Your secret's safe with us!" I said with a happy smile, and Gibbs shot me a look, I just shrugged, "You're really pale."

He chuckled at my observation.

"Comes with the territory of living in Forks," he said calmly, "Do we have an agreement then?"

"Sure," said Gibbs as I noticed that I had an extra pastry.

"Breakfast?" I said, "You look hungry."

"No, I'm just going to grab something on the way to the hospital," He said, "See you around."

He turned around and headed back towards his house as Gibbs drove, in his usual Gibbs fashion back to the hotel. He sped into the driveway.

"There's something not right about that guy," said Gibbs and I shrugged.

"He's nice?" I said as I followed him in the hotel, as fast as my six inch heels would carry me, and Gibbs scoffed as he smashed the button on the elevator.

"What do you have, Duck?" Gibbs asked as we walked into his hotel room, were he was sitting in a chair with a lap top.

"Well, good morning, Jethro, Abigail," He said, "Why don't you two look tired."

"Morning Ducky, we went on a stake out," I said happily, bouncing on my heels.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Ducky said and I laughed silently to myself.

"Duck," said Gibbs, reminding him why we were there.

"Oh, right look at this," said Ducky, angling the laptop up at us, and on the screen was a picture of Cullen, just in black and white.

"It's Dr. Cullen," I said and he nodded.

"This picture is from my college year book," He said, "From 1968."

"He looks exactly the same," I said.

"Jethro," said Ducky, ignoring me, "Unless Dr. Cullen sr. married his own twin…"

I gasped.

"He's a ghost," I said, finishing Ducky's sentence as both of them looked at me skeptically, "I wonder if Bella knows."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I was late to the hospital, thanks to Special Agent Gibbs and his girlfriend, and I had to go straight into surgery, thankfully Dr. Mason ordered some of the nurses to prep the patient for surgery. Bella didn't like young Dr. Mason all that much, and that was probably due to the fact that he tried to pick her up every time he saw her. He wouldn't see her that often, but she was a klutz to say the least, and she was in the ER once a month at least.

Bella had, after her last visit mentioned to me that his hitting on her should bother me. It did kind of, it was just useless because she had already picked me. The only thing about it that did bug me was the simple thing that he could hit on her and flirt with her in public, as I could not. What Bella didn't know, however was that it really did bug the crap out of me, but I still thought he was a good guy, it's not like he knew she was mine.

I headed into the lounge once I was done with my surgery. It had gone flawlessly, as always, and I just wanted to sit while I waited for the post procedure scans to be done. I let my marble body sink into the couch, pulling out my phone to text Bella and check on her plans for later. Though, I forced myself to put it away as Dr. Mason walked in.

"Hey, Carlisle," He said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a soda as he plopped down on the couch.

"Hello, Edward," I said as he took a sip.

"Almost time for Miss Swan's monthly visit," said Edward with a smug smile.

"What makes you think she's going to change her mind about you this time?" I said, trying not to get too over protective, and holding back an instinctive growl.

"I got tickets to the Coldplay concert in Seattle," He said.

"She doesn't like Coldplay," I blurted out the lie to spare Bella need to turn down tickets to a concert she would really like to go to.

"Who doesn't like Coldplay?" said Edward and I shrugged, "Wait how do you know?"

"I'm over there every weekend to watch the game," I lied, hoping Edward wouldn't check, "She likes a few songs, but not enough so that she would go to a concert. Especially with you, you come on a little strong."

"Mmm," said Edward, "it's sold out now, so I can sell them or whatever."

"I'll buy them from you," I said, what was I doing? I never felt the need to stop an Edward ploy before, but suddenly now I was, and I felt bad, "My girlfriend likes them."

"This the girlfriend no one knows the name of?" Edward asked mischievously and I nodded.

"Yup," I said and he shook his head.

"Sure, I'll bring them for you tomorrow," said Edward and I smiled.

"Hey, and you should really try flirting with one of the nurses, or someone other than Bella," I said and Edward shook his head.

"I'm determined," said Edward and I just shook my head.


	6. Cause for Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Twilight, if I owned either of them you guys would be the first to know….

A/N: Hey… sorry this took so long… been busy, never thought I'd say this but I really do have more time to write while school's going on… probably because I'm sitting there bored in class with nothing else to do but let my imagination take over… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Six – Cause for Worry 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked into the kitchen of my house, where Bella was waiting for me, and knelt down on one knee like I was purposing or something, holding up the Coldplay tickets and staring at my shoes.

She chuckled a little at my over dramatic display and used her hand to angle my face towards her's as she took the tickets from me. She read them quickly, with her hand still under my chin then looked back down at me.

"You're sorry you got me concert tickets?"

"No, my angel, I'm sorry about how I got them," I replied as the Feds' forensic scientist walked into the room, I thought I smelt her.

"What'd you do?" Bella asked as she sat down on a stool at the island in the center of the kitchen, Abby took a seat next to her.

"Hello," I said, feeling almost ADD as I gave her a questioning look.

"Hey," She said, eyeing me slightly, "I just came by to talk to Bella."

"Oh," I replied, and I looked back to Bella who was looking a little bit impatient, "I'm sorry I told Dr. Masen that you hated them, bought them off him, and am now offering to take you."

"Awe," said Abby and Bella just looked at me.

"I would have told him no," Bella said and I nodded.

"I know, I was just trying to save you from having to," I replied.

"Oh," she said, eye brows furrowed.

"You ok?" I asked, walking over to her slowly and gently caressing her cheek.

"No," said Bella, giving me a look that meant that she would have to tell me later, "I'm sorry, this was very sweet of you, sorry if I came off cold."

She cupped my cheek in her hand and kissed me softly before I sat down across from her on the other side of the island. Abby was watching me weird and I just smiled weakly at her and she immediately looked down at he boots. There was a couple honks from outside, and she excused herself saying that it was Gibbs coming to pick her up. The minute we heard the door slam Bella looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked sweetly and she swallowed hard before answering.

"She thinks you're a ghost," said Bella and I raised my eyebrows.

"Bella…" I said walking around the island and taking both of her hands in mine.

"Ghost is way too close to Vampire, Carlisle," she said, a fearful tear formed in her eye, and I wiped it away before she probably even knew it was there, "You're in danger."

"I'm not in danger," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and her face went securely into my chest, and I kissed the top of her head, "I'm fine, you're fine, and I'm not in danger, sweetie. I'd like to see them try and hurt me."

"Carlisle," She mumbled, as she looked up at me, and I wiped her tears away again, "I just can't lose you, ok?"

"No one's losing anybody," I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you go?" Bella said, and I could hear the hysteria in her voice, "You can leave tonight, and come back for me some other time when it's safe."

"I could point out the many holes in that plan," I said as I bent my knees so I was eye level with her, "Or I could just point out the one that matters, I am not going anywhere without you."

"Ok," she said, "Let's go."

"No," I said, "No matter how much I'd love to run away with you, we can't. Charlie deserves more than that from us, the whole town would be at his throat, and it would arise suspicion in the agents even more. You know what the Volturi do to those humans who find out. I had to get special clearance for you, remember? And that was just an old favor I called in…"

"I'm worried about you," she said as she stood up from the stool and threw her arms around me, and I wrapped mine low around her waist.

"Don't be," I told her, "Made of Marble, remember? And I can run faster than superman, ok?"

"Alright," said Bella, "Just promise me nothing will happen to you… please?"

"You know I can't," I said, "But I will promise that nothing with happen to me because of these people, ok?"

"Ok," She said, seemingly satisfied with my answer and I gave her a gentle little squeeze before letting her go and she placed a hand on my chest.

"Do you have to hunt, or do you just want to come to bed?" She said with the slightest little suggestive hint and I groaned as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I should probably go out for a quick hunt," I said and Bella pouted.

"Well can you hurry it along a little," She asked and I nodded.

"Will do," I said and I kissed the tip of her nose, "Don't wait up."

"Carlisle, If I could not wait up, I would," She said, "The only thing is, I worry about you too much when your not with me."

"Nights at home must be hell," I said as I kissed her quickly, and she nodded, "Ok, I think I hear a few deer in the backyard, I'll just get them and be right up."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs 

I really didn't know why I was still tailing Cullen, well, other than the fact that I still didn't know what was going on with him. We were snooping where we didn't need to, because seemingly, he was an upstanding citizen, with a simply unusual choice in lovers. Then again, I couldn't exactly say anything about that as I pulled into Cullen's driveway and honked for Abbs to come out. '

She had wanted to go over and talk with the Swan girl today, even though Duck and I had tried to tell her that Cullen wasn't a ghost. After all, we had each shook his hand and Abby and I had watched him hug and kiss Bella. She simply asked Tony for a movie reference with ghosts that were solid. He had many, I reminded her they were just movies, but she still didn't listen.

"If he's not a ghost," said Abby as she hopped into the front seat next to me, "Why are you still tailing him."

"The trail on the murderer's gone cold," I said simply, "And there's still something about him…"

"Awe," said Abby and I looked over at her as I made a fake exit of the street, only to loop back, "Gibbs, do you have a man crush?"

"No." I said sternly, glaring at her and she just smiled as she started gulping down the slushy I had picked up for her.

"Just wondering," she teased and I rolled my eyes irately as we saw Cullen come out of his house.

"Where's he going?" Abby hissed, "He looked really tired when he got home, I thought they were going to go straight to bed."

"Shh," I said, not too meanly.

We watched in silence as Cullen promptly disappeared, and Abby squealed next to me. It was going to be hard to discourage Abby's theory. It seemed to be one that made sense considering, as I blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't just my deteriorated eyes.


	7. Not a Ghost

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own NCIS or Twilight… if I did the couples in the story would be more prominent in the actual plot lines of said tv show and said book…

A/N: So sorry this took so long guys… ok so where did I leave off??? Oh right… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Seven – Not a Ghost

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

"Abby get back here," I hissed as Abby jumped right out of the car and went softly over to the front yard where he had disappeared from.

I groaned as I too got out of the car and ran stealthily over to her, trying not to make Bella, who was still inside, to the best of my knowledge unaware of our presence. I grabbed Abby's hand and tried to no avail to get her to come back to the car by tugging on her arm. I had no idea what was going on in this little town, but I did not want Abby anywhere near that house.

"Gibbs," she whispered, "He disappeared from right here. It was right in front of those cloudy eyes of yours, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Yes," I admitted, "But I do not want you here right now, it could be dangerous, and I personally don't even want to hang around here."

"Gibbs, are you seriously scared?" Abby asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone in their right mind would be," I said, ceasing in trying to pull Abby away, and stood there, shoulder's shrugged looking at her, "Can we go now?"

"Gibbs, he's obviously a peaceful ghost, we've met him, what? Six times and he has always been perfectly pleasant," Abby said, matter-o-factly, "That's not just going to decide to hurt us now."

"Where do you think he went?" I asked in surrender, she wasn't going to drop this and let me take her back to the hotel, and I was definitely not going to let her stay here by herself.

"Woods?"

"Abby," I groaned, "We are NOT going into the woods, at night, unarmed, without a flashlight, out here. I saw a hunter coming in with a wolf today, Abbs. Besides why would he go into the woods when Bella is waiting for him upstairs?"

With the last few words I pointed up to the light being on in an upstairs bedroom.

"Wolves? Cool," said Abby as she headed across the yard towards the back of the house, "You don't have to come, Gibbs, you can wait in the car, I'll be back."

"Like hell you will," I said as I followed her, "You can't even run in those giant heels you wear."

"Fine, c'mon," said Abby as she pushed a branch back and headed into the brush.

"This is crazy," I said, in an almost inaudible whisper and she just shook her head at me.

"Only if you label it crazy," Abby said as she led me further into the woods.

"We're going to get lost out here," I said, "And I do not want to make that call to DiNozzo."

"We won't get lost," Abby said happily, "I have my handy dandy marine with me."

"Mmm," I mumbled as we walked further in and Abby stopped short, "What?"

"You were right," Abby whispered as she clung unto my arm, "He's definitely not a ghost."

My eye sight compared to Abby's was very week but even I could see that a few yards in front of us was Dr. Cullen. The moon light was shining off his skin as his mouth was attached to the neck of a dead deer. It looked as though he was sucking it's blood, and then realization hit me. He was. I immediately pushed Abby behind me as Dr. Cullen seemed like he wasn't of his right mind, he looked crazed as he sucked on the deer. I should have ran, but I didn't have time to, Dr. Cullen snapped out of whatever trance he was in and let go of the deer, standing slowly, like if he went slow enough we wouldn't see him. Abby gave a muffled scream into my shoulder, and then I felt a hand on my other shoulder.

"Get back," I yelled at him and he just looked at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said, "Just come back to the house with me, ok? I, clearly have some explaining to do."

I laughed, that was funny, 'he wasn't going to hurt us' right. I had seen enough Vampire movies with Abby and I knew he was full of it.

"Right, we're just going to go up there and you're going to make us some tea?" I said as I felt Abby move from behind me.

"Well, I think Bella has some coffee and hot chocolate up there too," He said and I rolled my eyes as Abby handed me a clove of garlic and a wooden dagger.

"I always keep them with me," She said and Cullen laughed.

"Can I see those?" He said politely, "I haven't seen those things in years."

"They're the only things that can kill you," Abby said and he shook his head.

"You've seen to many movies," He said and he gently tugged the dagger away from me and pointed it at his own chest, "May I demonstrate? It may break your little dagger here."

Abby nodded faintly and Cullen smiled as he held the dagger at arms length and then brought it with power to where his heart was located. The dagger shattered on impact and he let it fall to the wooded floor.

"Ok," He said, "C'mon."

Before I knew it he had a hand on me and a hand on Abby and we were flying, no he was running us back to the house. He brought us right in the back door and set us at the kitchen table.

"Now I believe you wanted tea?" Cullen asked and both of us shook our heads, "Alright then, can I trust you two to stay here, and not call anyone? I just want to go get Bella, she worries."

"I don't want this to turn into a hostage situation," I blurted out.

"Bella? Never a hostage, I couldn't hurt her, though she wants me to," He said, he seemed a little pained at that last comment, "But never mind that, you two are free to go, though no one will believe you and I would think you'd be curious. There are also, dangers, for you both that I'd like you to be aware of…"

"Fine," I said and Carlisle disappeared again.

Isabella Swan

I sat up in bed reading and waiting for Carlisle to get home, I must have missed it because I had gotten engrossed in my book. In what seemed like a few minutes from when I sat down, Carlisle was sitting next to me. He kissed my temple and then I put my book down to look at him, he looked worried.

"Ok," He said, "For the second time tonight, I am saying I am so sorry, Bella."

"About what?" I said, my imagination beginning to whirl once more, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt," He said, and I kissed him quickly, then shivered I had to remember I had to wait a few minutes after a hunting trip for the venom to soak up the excess blood.

"Than what's wrong?" I asked and he just rested his head on my shoulder.

"Come with me please," He said and I nodded as I allowed him to take my hand and lead me down to the kitchen.

I saw Agent Gibbs and Abby sitting there waiting for us and it clicked.

"You stupid, senile old vampire!" I yelled at Carlisle in the door frame, and I punched him right in the chest wit hall my might.

"I'm sorry," He said, taking my now broken hand in his hands gingerly, and picked me up and set me on the counter as yelled at him some more and he set my hand with the supplies he kept around the house for almost exactly this reason.

Abby and Gibbs were just kind of watching us intently as he finished bandaging my hand and kissed it softly.

"You're going to half to start remembering that you're fragile, and you can't go around punching me," He said as he kissed me quickly.

"I'll punch you if you deserve it," I said and he just rolled his eyes, "How could you get caught by them? I just finished asking you to be careful. What the hell is wrong with you, do I mean nothing to you?"

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, and I instantly felt a little bad, "I smelt them, I thought they were leaving, I ran they followed, I figured they wouldn't find me in the dark, they did. I love you, with all of my still heart, and racing mind, ok? I'm sorry I… I don't know what happened. I was already eating something when they came into the woods. I told you what it's like once we're feeding… I'm sorry, sweetie, you mean the world to me, and I hoped you already knew that."

"I do," I said, a little defeated, and he kissed me passionately, pulling away only when I need air.

"Not that that isn't touching," said Gibbs from over at the table, "But can we get some God damned answers over here?!"


	8. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or NCIS

A/N: Hey… wow this must be a record in updating this story huh? Two days in a row... Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Eight – Answers

Isabella Swan

"Yes, sorry about that," said Carlisle pleasantly as he lifted me down off the counter and put his hand on the small of my back.

I was scared, what was this going to mean for us? I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his middle from the side as he wrapped his arms down around me. I felt his cool lips press to the top of my head, sending waves of calm through my body.

"It'll be ok, love," He whispered assurance to me before I felt one of his hands rub tight circles on my back.

"I hope so," I said so quietly I couldn't even hear myself, but I knew he could, and I felt the weight of his chin on my head.

"You can start explaining any time you like," said Agents Gibbs, he sounded tired and annoyed.

I refused to let go of Carlisle, so he lifted me easily and brought me to sit at the table in his lap. I buried my head into the side of his neck and he leaned his face against mine.

"In a minute, ok?" He said a little harsher than I had ever heard him speak and he turned to me and whispered, "Shh, it's ok. I'm fine, you're ok, see? I know you're worried, but worse comes to worse we leave, ok?"

"Ok," I sniffled, I hadn't realized that I had started crying out of worry.

"I love you," He said softly and I nodded as he wiped some of the hair from my increasingly wet face, and he wiped some of the tears away too, "No need for tears, not worth it, sweetie."

I sniffled a little before wiping my eyes and looking out at the table. My head was resting against his neck, covering his scar from his changing and I saw Abby watching me with a mixture curiosity and fear while Gibbs looked a little sick, like he was scared for just about everyone in the room. I kind of chuckled as it set in that he probably was.

"You two really have nothing to worry about," I said, trying to calm them down, "Carlisle wouldn't hurt a fly, a deer yes, but definitely not anything else."

"Why did you kill that marine?" Agent Gibbs spat out and I just frowned at him, I opened my mouth to defend Carlisle but he shushed me.

"Agent Gibbs, I did not kill your marine," He said, "I did however try to save his life, and no for the record, I have never taken a human life. I've lost patients, obviously, but I would never hurt anyone. I have never harmed a human in my whole life."

"How old are you?" Abby asked and I felt Carlisle's chest rise and fall for a sigh.

"I was bitten when I was twenty three," said Carlisle, "And that was somewhere in the 1660s. I am somewhere around three hundred and seventy years old."

"Seriously?" said Abby and I nodded for him, "Whoa."

"Indeed," said Carlisle.

"You actually think I'm buying this… you're a vampire… and you've been on the earth for almost four hundred years, and you've never killed anyone?" Gibbs asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Killing some faceless person in history would be the same to me as if I suddenly decided to take Bella's blood," said Carlisle and I shivered, "I couldn't do it."

"You could just bite me," I said and he looked down at me lovingly

"Not the time for this conversation, Bella," He said, "I told you I would, but really what's the difference between waiting til you're twenty – three and waiting until your twenty-six? It's an extra three years."

"I don't want to be older," I said and he shook his head, "You bit Rosalie and Emmett."

"They were dying," said Carlisle.

"I am too," I protested and he rolled his eyes.

"Later, Bella, my sweet," said Carlisle before turning back to Abby and Gibbs who looked a little too white.

"Who are Emmett and Rosalie?" Abby asked curiously.

"They're Carlisle's 'kids'," I said putting emphasis on kids and making it sound sarcastic, "He changed them like a century ago. They moved out before he moved here, they live in Maine."

"There are more of you?" Gibbs asked with a gulp.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "There are thousands, if not more. I must warn you not to go shouting off the rooftops about this. We have a form of monarchy, and their job like it is everyones is to protect the secret. They give people who cause them trouble two choices, change or die. Aro, the unofficial leader considers me a brother, so he let Bella live for a few years with the assumption she would be changed, which she will be."

"So, we can't tell anyone?" said Abby and Carlisle shook his head.

"Also, now that you know what we look like, pale…etc," said Carlisle, "You'll see us a lot more, just try not to stare, particularly if they have red-ish or dark eyes. Mine are honey, from the animal blood that I drink, but others of my kind don't bother eating animals instead of…"

"Gotcha," said Abby, she seemed to be taking all this better than Gibbs who was just sitting there.

"And Bella's dad?" said Gibbs and Carlisle sighed.

"I would like to be truthful to Charlie," said Carlisle, and my heart sank, it was my fault we hadn't told him, he wanted to, "I would love to tell him just how much I love his daughter. I would, theoretically, like to tell him everything. I'm old fashioned like that, but in order to keep him safe we can't tell him what I am, and Bella doesn't want him to know about us just yet."

"But you will tell him?" said Gibbs and Abby hit him hard over the head.

"I wouldn't be talking, Gibbs, we still haven't told my father," said Abby and I couldn't help but crack a little smile.

"We will," I piped up, "Soon."

"Ok," said Carlisle as he stood up, and set me on my feet, but I just kept clinging to him, "Any other questions?"

"Why the animals?" Abby asked and Carlisle sighed.

"My father was a clergymen, I was raised in the 1640s when vampires were considered Satan's helpers," He said, "I wanted to prove that it didn't have to be that way. And, I knew God existed, I couldn't imagine, with it not being my fault I was bitten, if I could get a small measure of credit when the world ended if I tried to be the best I could be. It's why I am a doctor, I can save people with my speed, mind, and nose that otherwise would have been lost."

"A vampire that saves people?" said Gibbs curiously, and I nodded for Carlisle.

"Yes, sir," said Carlisle politely as we led them to the door.

"That's a new one," Gibbs mumbled as we opened the door for them.

"See you tomorrow, Abby?" I asked and she nodded, "Alright, well meet me at my other house, Dad's going to be home."

"Ok," said Abby and then they were gone as Carlisle and I closed the door and headed back towards the kitchen.

"What's with the change of heart on the dad front," Carlisle asked as we headed up to the bedroom.

"The thought of anything ever happening to you literally makes me fall apart, Carlisle," I said, "I would not be able to live without you, it's about time we tell dad."

He smiled as he sat down on the center of the bed and pulled me down into his lap.

"Isabella Swan, my love, my life, will you marry me?" He asked and my heart beat fast.

Abigail Sciuto 

Gibbs was silent the entire way home. I was starting to worry that he was falling asleep while driving, but every time I leaned over to check his eyes were wide open. I had a feeling that this was going to be a night without sleep for both of us. Adrenaline was still running thick in my veins, and it was not going to go away anytime soon.

"So at least now we know why he showed up in Ducky's yearbook," I finally said as we pulled into the inn and Gibbs scoffed.

"We have to convince him that it really was his father," said Gibbs and I looked at him like he was crazy as we hopped out of the car.

"Are you nuts?!" I asked as he opened the door for me, lucky it was late, everyone would already be in their beds, "No way ducky is going to go for that."

"We cannot let Ducky get into any danger," said Gibbs and I rolled my eyes as we hopped onto the elevator.

"Hey," I said, "How about we drop it, and let Carlisle decide how he wants to handle it, I'll talk to Bella about it tomorrow."

"Fine," He said gruffly, then added in an undertone, "I'm tired."

"Well let's just go to sleep then," I suggested and he shook his head.

"No way I'm sleeping tonight," He said as the elevator came to our floor.

I could not believe I was this close to being friends with a real vampire, this was so cool.

---

A/N 2: Ok, so Abby's pov was really short and I promise you NCIS ppl that I will make her's long next chapter, as for the twilighters, sorry I just had to leave it like that… remember to send the lovely reviews :)


	9. Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the lovely pieces of media in this story… I'm just a fan with an overactive imagination and way too much time on her hands….

A/N: Not much to say…I couldn't stop myself, extremely long for one of these chapters…. Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Nine – Crazy

Abigail Scuito

I woke up with a smile on my face and Gibbs' strong arms around me. I reached up with one hand and ran my fingers through his perfect gray hair while he slept. He looked so innocent and peaceful when his eyes were closed and his mind was far away. I went to run my hand through his hair again and jumped as his hand caught my wrist in his and his blue eyes popped right open.

"Oh. Abbs," He said sleepily before immediately letting go of my wrist, and I used it to play with the ends of his hair as he let his eyes drift closed again, "Good Morning."

"Good morning, my silver haired fox," I said kissing him quickly and pulling away as his eyes reopened.

"You're going to Bella's this morning, right?" He said and I nodded.

"Its not like I can go run tests on the evidence we don't have, Gibbsy," I said teasingly and he chuckled weakly.

"We're heading to Port Angeles today," said Gibbs, "We'll be bringing back some evidence, though there's been a lot of gang activity up there, our marine probably just got caught in the crossfire."

"Well that's boring," I said with a pout and he looked at me questioningly.

"Only you, Abbs," He said, kissing my forehead. "You do realize, eventually we're going to have to get out of this bed."

"Mmhmmm," I grumbled as there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon in," Gibbs called as he leaned up against the headboard, and dragging me up to lean against him, "We're decent."

"Mr. DiNozzo sent me up in fear of exactly this scene," said Ducky as he walked in, "He, Ziva, and Timothy have the car ready to go whenever you are."

"Thanks, Duck," said Gibbs as he kissed the top of my head then jumped out of bed, and Ducky dismissed himself as Gibbs started to head towards the shower.

I stayed in bed until Gibbs had left, then got up and took my time getting ready. I took a leisurely shower then dressed quickly in a pair of black skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie. It looked really cold and miserable outside, and I just didn't feel like the mini-skirt and boots today. I threw my hair back into a single pony tail and headed out the door.

I got to Bella's around ten, and she answered the door before I had even knocked. She led me quickly through the house, past Chief Swan who was sitting on the couch watching TV, and up to her room. She seemed a little flustered to me and she sat down on her bed as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, flipped it open and smiled as she read the text message on the screen.

"Carlisle?" I asked after shutting her door and sitting down in her computer chair, and she nodded, "Did you guys decide when you're going to tell your dad?"

"Carlisle's stopping by after work," she said, she still seemed sad to me.

"Is that what's bothering you then?" I asked and she shook her head, "Because I mean there's not much Charlie can do to Carlisle."

"No, it's not," said Bella, "Charlie's going to be pissed, but he's not going to **do **anything."

"Oh, because I know you worry about him," I said, "Then what's wrong?"

"He asked me to marry him last night," she said staring down at her phone in her hand.

"Bella, that's great," I said, still not sensing a problem, "What'd you say?"

"No," she said softly and I was taken a back.

"What are you, crazy?" I asked her, "You're nuts about each other, I don't think I could picture either of you without the other after last night. You're so cute together, I can tell you really love each other, why'd you say that?"

"I do love him, more than anything," she said and I was just getting more and more confused by the second, "And I know that he loves me too, I just… I'm eighteen. I'm not ready to get married, I'm not even sure I'm ready to tell my dad that we're seeing each other. I want to be with him for forever, I'm just not ready to marry him yet."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He was understanding and completely sweet about it, he apologized for springing it on me," she said sadly, "Which only made me feel worse because he looked so crushed, even though he said he understood. He told me he'd wait til I was ready, he didn't want to rush me or push me into anything. But it hurts me when he comes home sad because he lost a patient, and now he's so sad and it's my fault."

"Oh," I said, my own mind reeling, not really knowing what to say, "I'm sorry."

"I miss him, which is a little off because I just saw him off to work this morning," said Bella, "I just wish I could actually see him before we're telling Charlie. To make sure he's feeling a little bit better."

"Ok, c'mon," I said as I hopped off the computer chair and grabbed her by the hand, effectively dragging her off her bed and into the hall, down to the living room, "Hey, Chief, you wouldn't mind if I kidnapped Bella for a little while to run an errand with me?"

"No," He said looking up at us, "Have fun, girls."

"Ok," I said, leading Bella back out the door and to my car.

"And just how are we going to get in to see Carlisle without the whole hospital finding out why?" Bella asked, "That place gossips more than the high school."

"I have a plan, not to worry," I said and the rest of the ride to the hospital passed in silence.

"Bella! What're you doing here?" a bronze haired guy asked us as we walked in the door of the hospital.

"Oh, hey Dr. Masen," Bella said awkwardly.

"You're not hurt again, are you?" He asked, putting a slightly flirtatious spin on the words and she shook her head.

"No," I said, "She's fine. I'm with NCIS, I just need to talk to Dr. Cullen about the case. I had forgotten, and I had already told Bella I would hang out with her, so I let her tag along, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"Yeah, he's in his office last time I checked," said the doctor, "Third floor."

"Thank-you," I said and Bella and I walked over to the elevator and headed up to the third floor.

"Do you know where his office is on the third floor?" I asked her as the doors closed and she nodded.

"I don't come here often, but I have been in there a few times," said Bella as the elevator rose and soon enough the doors were open again, "This way."

She led me off the elevator and to the right, down the hall a little, then to the left where she knocked on an office door. The response was immediate and Carlisle was standing in front of us in the doorway within seconds.

"C'mon in," He said as he stepped aside, Bella was right he was really down about it, he closed the door behind us and kissed Bella in greeting, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just wanted to see you," Bella said as I sat on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk, this had to be one of the nicest offices I had seen, much better than the director's.

"Awe, thanks sweetie," He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again before she hugged him and he looked over to me over her head, "Hey."

"Don't mind me," I said as I got up and started to explore his office, "I'm just the cover story."

"Thanks," He said politely before letting go of Bella and looking down into her eyes, though she hadn't moved an inch away from him, "You ok, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I was worried about you, sweetie."

"Of course," He said, kissing her forehead, "You always are, I'm fine, Bella, really. It's sweet that you worry so much, but I can take it, I'm a big boy."

"I know," She said, and let her head fall onto his chest.

"Lunch?!" I asked, looking onto his desk and seeing a sub and a can of soda.

"Have to keep up appearances," He said, his chin on top of Bella's head, "You can have it if you like."

A few more minutes passed in silence as I ate the sandwich and they embraced before his beeper went off and he had to leave. He kissed Bella good bye and told us to lock the office door when we left. It seemed like a visit from Bella was exactly what the good doctor had needed, and he was all smiles as he left us there in his office.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I was dreading the few minutes ahead of me as I sighed heavily and turned onto Bella's father's street. I drove slowly, me stopping by the house wasn't an abnormality, I often stopped by unannounced, even before I had started seeing Bella romantically. I had made quick friends with Charlie before she had come to live with him and had achieved an open invitation to stop by whenever I liked.

I pulled into their driveway very slowly, and I could hear both of their hearts beating inside the house. Charlie's was slow, rhythmic, he was sleeping on the couch by the sound of it. Bella's was racing, fast, like it did when she was nervous, which meant she had probably seen me pull in.

I sat there in the car, staring at the steering column, trying to figure out exactly why I was so nervous. It wasn't all that hard to figure out, while whatever Charlie's reaction to us was wasn't going to change much about how we felt, I did care. I had fallen so deeply in love with Bella that his violent disapproval would be just gut wrenching and mortifying. I just hoped that he would be pleasant about it, but I highly doubted it.

I finally worked up enough courage to get out of the car, but that was about it, and I leaned against the side of the car. What a sorry excuse for a vampire I was, who had ever heard of a cowardly vampire. Yet there I was standing out in front of my girlfriend's father's house shaking in my boots like a small child.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the house, which was suddenly very intimidating. Then, suddenly as I looked up into the living room window, Bella was looking out at me and the fear washed away momentarily until she disappeared. I heard Charlie's heartbeat jump and I knew she had woken him up, and now there was no turning back as I heard her tell him I was here.

I let out another heavy sigh and ran my hand through my hair before walking up the path to the front door. I only had to knock once before Charlie opened the door for me and told me to come inside.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I stepped in the door and saw Bella standing nearby.

"I've told you a million times, Carlisle," said Charlie, "Call me Charlie."

I wondered if after the next ten minutes he would still feel the same way. I eyed his gun holstered in his belt by the door, Bella saw it too and suggested that we all head into the living room. I have got to be crazy for wanting to tell him, he was going to kill me, well not really because he didn't know how, but he was going to try. I sat down on the couch next to Bella and Charlie sat in the chair facing us.

"Is there a reason you're gracing us with your presence Dr. Cullen?" He asked curiously and I nodded nervously, scratching my pinky finger absent mindedly with my other hand, purely out of nervous habit.

"Yes, sir, there is," I said and then continued before he comment on my being overly polite again, "I'd like to apologize to you, and offer you the truth."

"Apologize for what, Carlisle?" said Charlie and I felt Bella scoot a little closer to me, not enough to alarm Charlie, but enough so I would notice, "What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Dad," said Bella, "Let him talk."

"I apologize for not being truthful, hiding, sneaking around, and for any betrayal you feel," I said respectfully, "However, I will never apologize for falling so madly in love with your daughter."

I waited a minute for the words to sink in, and saw Charlie's face turn a frightening shade of red, and Bella attached herself to my arm.

"Bella," said Charlie, and I could hear his voice teetering on a scream.

"I love him, Dad," said Bella assertively, and it caught me off guard, I looked down at her lovingly as she kept speaking to her father, "He's perfect for me, he always knows exactly what to say, what I need, he knows everything about me and he still loves me."

"Bella," said Charlie a little more forcefully, "Go up to your room."

"I'm not a child dad, I'm eighteen," she said and I leaned down and kissed her head, softly and quickly as to not set Charlie off.

"Let me talk to your dad, ok?" I said calmly, "Just for a minute, I'll call for you when we're through, ok?"

"Alright," said Bella and she got up and looked at Charlie before leaving, "If hurt him… at all…"

With that touching sentiment, she left, though I could hear her heartbeat just outside the door. She wasn't going much further than listening behind the door to the room, and I couldn't say anything to make her keep walking. I just hoped Charlie kept his temper.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Cullen?" Charlie asked as he stood up and started pacing in front of me, "You could have just about any of the girls in town and you pick my daughter. You're almost thirty-one years old! I realize she's young and pretty but what happens after she's older and thirty-one herself? You gonna trade her in for a newer model?"

"No, Sir," I said pointedly, "I would never, could never hurt Bella like that. I love her more than anything in this world. It's like every second I am away from her is completely pointless."

"I like you, Carlisle, always have," said Charlie evenly, "But I don't like this."

"Couldn't imagine you would, sir," I said politely, and it was true, I knew it, "But she's a beautiful woman, smart, funny, cute, I would die for her, easily."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Charlie, and I could tell he was starting to soften up, "I'm not going to say anything either way, Carlisle. I don't like this one bit, but you seem sincere and I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want Bella to find someone like you. I'm holding onto my blessing, but I'll allow it, Carlisle."

"Thank you, sir," I said as a wave of relief went through my body, and I stod up to go 'get' Bella.

"Cullen," said Charlie

"Yes, sir," I said as I spun around.

"I'm guessing this all started around the time you started calling me sir," said Charlie and I nodded, "One more thing…"

"Yes sir?"

"You hurt her at all and I will kill you with my bare hands," said Charlie seriously and I nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said, knowing that if I did ever hurt Bella that I deserved to die, not that Charlie would be able to do it for me, I had Aro and the Volturi for that.

"Sir," He added for me.


	10. Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own either… sadly…

A/N: Ok, so here we go…Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Ten – Trouble

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

"Carlisle?" Bella asked as we sat on the couch in Charlie's living room, just one day after I had been sitting there terrified, "Will you cuddle me?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask," I said as I lifted her swiftly in my lap, then decided to give her an answer, "Always."

I laid down across the couch, head resting on the arm and feet just reaching the other as I held Bella tight on top of me. Her head was resting comfortably on my chest and while my arms were keeping her there firmly, her arms were wrapped back around me too.

"How was work?" She asked, rotating in my arms so that she was laying comfortably with her chin on my sternum, I leaned up and kissed her.

"Eh," I said, keeping my promise to her that I would never lie to her, but not really wanting to get into it, "It could've been better."

"What happened?" She asked and I rolled my eyes as I sighed.

"This town gossips way too quickly," I said, not wanting to make Bella feel bad, but I knew she would anyways, "And the hospital's even worse."

"They all knew already?" Bella asked and I nodded, "What did they do?"

"No one really talked to me, Dr. Masen refused to talk to me, when we weren't working together to save a patient," I said in a casual tone.

"Dr. Masen not talking to you isn't necessarily a bad thing," said Bella apologetically, and I had to chuckle, "But I'm sorry about everyone else, "But does everyone knowing mean that I can come up to the hospital to see you more often now?"

"You may want to wait a few weeks," I replied, starting to rub little circles on her back with my hands. "I may be strong, but I don't think that I can hold back the entire nursing staff at the same time."

"They were mad?" Bella said and I nodded.

"Murderous," I said, "Those nurses are definitely not very shy about stuff like this. And Dr. Masen is my colleague. I'll have to figure out some way to make it up to him. Think I still have enough pull with the nurses? I see him checking some of them out occasionally, perhaps I could set him up…"

"Oh? Matchmaker Carlisle?" she teased and I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Well put him with that nurse that's always hitting on you, never met her but from the stories they would make a lovely couple."

I laughed a little, imagining the couple.

"They actually would," I said with a laugh before clarifying; "Only they hate each other's guts."

"Minor setback," she said as she leaned up and kissed me, "I'm sorry you had a bad day, anything I could do to make it up to you?"

"Mmm," I said, considering it thoroughly, "Considering the whole town knows anyways, let me take you out on a real date. Dinner, wherever you like, and some sort of activity."

"Dinner at Crystal's," she said, closing her eyes and settling her head on my chest above my still heart as I crossed my arms around her back, "Then a walk in the moonlight?"

"Sounds nice," I said, then added teasingly, "But everybody goes to Crystal's on Friday nights."

"I want to show you off and make sure anyone who hasn't already heard knows you're mine," said Bella and I Chuckled, pressing my lips to her head, "And how is spoiling me going to help you feel better?"

"Ok," I whispered in her hair, "And as a matter of fact, spoiling you always makes me feel better."

I held her there, and had to bite my tongue from mentioning that an easier way would be to let me put a ring on her finger. Then, just about as fast as we could do it, get married and that way I would have a big shiny ring to show the outside world. I didn't say anything though, I didn't want to have that conversation again just yet, so I held her close as she drifted off to sleep, myself stroking her hair.

A half an hour after she had fallen asleep I heard Charlie's car and heartbeat turn onto the street. I very carefully repositioned the sleeping beauty in my arms so that she was sleeping with her head in my lap instead of sleeping on top of me. This would be much more presentable to Charlie, I even put a pillow under her head and on top of me, for her own comfort. I was debating whether to fake sleep or not when Charlie walked into the room.

"She out?" He asked quietly as he hung his coat on the hook.

"Yes sir," I replied as I started to stroke her hair ever so gently again.

"You two doing something tonight?" asked Charlie, "Or are you going to be hanging around here? I'm not really crazy about you two spending too much time over at your place."

"I think we're going to dinner, if that's all right," I replied and he nodded.

"It's fine," He said.

"I'll have her home by eleven, promise," I said and he chuckled.

"I trust you, Carlisle," He said with a smirk, "And I'm sure you've had her out all night on the nights that I've been working. As long as my little girl doesn't get hurt, you're in the clear, Doc."

I didn't respond audibly, I just gave him a weak smile and he nodded understandingly. I let Bella sleep for a few more minutes before subtly waking her and telling her that I would be back in a few minutes for our date. She nodded enthusiastically and kissed me good-bye. A little too eagerly for in front of Charlie, but I returned it as I always did, hoping that Charlie wasn't pulling out his shot gun.

I made my exit and raced back home to shower and change into something less suitable for a hospital and more so for a date. I was happy to finally take her actually out, and not be cooking or bringing stuff back to the house because we couldn't let anyone see us.

I drove in loops around the tiny town for a few minutes, having showered and dressed at vampire speed, and not wanting to arise suspicion in Charlie. Who had seen me leave less than ten minutes previous to when I would have arrived back at the house. I did one last leisurely lap before turning onto Charlie's street.

Charlie let me in the house, where I was to wait for Bella. Crystal's was very much a townie thing, and if you showed up in anything more than an un-tucked dress shirt and jeans you would stick out. Half the restaurant was a sports bar, and the other half a cozy style restaurant. I wanted to take Bella someplace a little nicer, maybe by the beach or something, but I had told her that it was up to her.

Bella came down the stairs after several awkward minutes of sitting alone with Charlie. She looked absolutely beautiful standing there in a form fitting polo and some faded jeans. I smiled as I stood up and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well aren't we beautiful this evening," I said and she blushed as I took her hand in mine.

"Eleven thirty, Carlisle?" Charlie said once he noticed the type of glances we were giving each other and I nodded.

"Of course, sir," I replied, it was only eight, we'd have plenty of time for that moonlit walk after we ate.

"Bye, dad," said Bella as I took her hand and led her out the door.

We rode in comfortable silence, my hand on her knee towards the restaurant. All the eyes were on my trademark car as I pulled into the parking lot and opened my door. I walked around, trying to be fast enough to get her door for her, but she was already out. I gave her a quick kiss, then took her hand, leading her into the restaurant. The restaurant, as it were, was filled with my co-workers, who each looked like they could be happier to see me.

Dr. Masen glared at us from a table near the bar where he sat with a bunch of nurses who were glaring at Bella. I didn't really care that Edward was glaring at me, but the nurses glaring at my Bella were bothering me, and I requested the hostess put us in the far back table out of their view. It didn't matter though, the whole town was talking, we were getting looks from every direction.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs 

"C'mon!" Abby called as I walked into the hotel room, "Let's go for a walk! It's like the best night so far, let's find a graveyard and go for a walk."

"I don't like walking through graveyards, Abbs," I said, my shoulder's drooping as she threw her arms around my neck, hanging there, I kissed her, "You know that."

"Ok fine," she said as he looked up into my eyes adoringly, "I'll let you take me for a regular walk."

"I don't remember ever offering to take you on a walk in the first place," I said, my eyes starting to slip out of focus, due to exhaustion.

"C'mon, please?" Abby said, pouting up at me, "C'mon I'm like a puppy, I need to get out while it's nice out."

"Fine," I said, choosing not to comment on her puppy analogy, "Where do you want to go?"

"We can just wander," she said as she let go of my neck and taking my hand.

"Ok," I said as I turned around and we headed out the door.

"Hey, Boss, Abbs," said Tony as he came walking up, same old goofy smile on his face with an arm around Ziva.

"Where are you two off to?" Ziva asked and Abby smiled happily.

"We're going on a walk," said Abby, peppy as always and Tony gave me an odd look, he knew how tired I was.

"Sound's fun," said Ziva, and Tony winced, "Mind if we come along?"

"The more the merrier," Abby said happily and Tony eyed me like it was my fault that Ziva had just decided to volunteer them for a walk at this hour.

We stayed silent as we walked out of the hotel and headed towards what could be considered the center of the town. It was no Washington, D.C., but it did have its small town charm, and Abby seemed to enjoy it. That may just be because she had finally met a real vampire.

"Hey, did you guys hear? Chief's daughter's with our mysterious Dr. Cullen," said Tony with a cocky smile.

"We knew before you did, Tony," Abby said and Tony stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Tony asked, shocked.

"I have been hanging out with Bella," said Abby and Tony started walking again, putting his arm back around Ziva.

"You're on Nickname basis?" Tony said, seeming surprised, "When did this happen? And where was I?"

"Doing your job, like a good agent," I said, giving Abby's hand a little squeeze, I knew it was taking all that was Abby not to blurt out that he was a vampire too, and Tony smiled.

"Was that a compliment boss?" Tony asked as we turned onto a darker road.

"Take it however you want to," I said as Ziva and Abby chuckled as we walked onto a side street, passing a rather loud restaurant.

"I think I'll take it as a compliment," said Tony cockily and I nodded.

"Ok," I replied as we walked further down.

"It's dark down here," said Tony.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Tony?" Ziva asked and I could see Abby smirk in the dim light.

"No," He said, completely unconvincingly.

"Ok," said Abby sarcastically as we kept walking, then we stopped near a street light.

"Who's that up there?" said Tony, sounding like a frightened child, and we all looked ahead as two people turned around.

"Bella!" Abby yelled and she let go of my hand, but I knew there was something wrong as the hair stood up on the back of my neck, and I ran after her.

I stopped in front of Cullen and Bella, as Abby flung her arms around Bella. There was still something wrong as Tony and Ziva caught up to us. Cullen was crouched in front of us, or Bella more specifically, in some sort of protective stance, growling into the forest.


	11. Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or NCIS, I am just a huge fan of both…

A/N: ok, sorry for the minor wait… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Eleven – Company

Leroy Jethro Gibbs 

The doctor kept his crouched position as Abby attached herself to my side. Like she truly believed that I would be able to protect her from whatever Cullen was growling at. If he was bothering to growl at it, it probably meant that he himself would have trouble defending Bella from whatever it was that we could see. He kept growling menacingly, though a little louder as I sensed Tony and Ziva tiptoeing closer to Abby and I, who were behind Bella now.

"Is he… Growling?" Tony asked as if he had never heard a respectable grown man growl before, "Like a bear or something?"

"Shut up!" said a female voice I looked down to see if it was Abby, who had her face partially buried in my arm, but so she could see the edge of the woods, it had been Bella, "Carlisle? Sweetie, what is it?"

Bella slowly walked forward, which only made the doctor growl a little louder. She got the hint and took another step back. We all stood there, silent behind Carlisle for a few minutes before he ceased growling and turned around, taking Bella immediately into his arms, as expected. He kissed her briefly before lifting her up in both arms with complete ease, like he was picking up a pebble. Then, he did have super strength so it probably was like picking up a pebble to him.

"Sweetie," Bella said as she looked up at him, and I realized Abby had taken her head off my shoulder, though she was still clinging to my arm, "What was that?"

"Just a little company," He said, looking at her initially and then to Abby and I, giving us a look, affirming our notions that it was in fact more vampires of the unfriendly persuasure.

"How many?" Abby asked and I felt her grip on my arm tighten.

"Two," said Cullen, setting Bella back down on her feet, "They seem like they're going to pass though."

"Seem like?" Bella repeated, sounding frightened and he immediately tugged her closer to him.

"It's ok," said Carlisle, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Bella."

"Awe, that's sweet," said Tony from behind Abby and I, "But what is going on here?"

"Umm," said Cullen, looking down at Bella, he seemed overly concerned about her feelings on just about everything, "Nothing, thought I saw a bear in the woods, trying to scare it off, ended up being two little coyotes."

"Right," said Tony, obviously not buying a single word out of his mouth, and Ziva, who like me, was a human lie detector just kind of looked at him weirdly.

"They were cute," Abby tried to help but the two of them just kept looking at the four of us now, weirdly, I loved how when Abby was involved they just figured I was in on whatever was happening, "So do you two have time to walk us all back to the hotel for a drink?"

"Bella can't drink," said Carlisle quickly, though he knew as I did that Abby just wanted his protection while we were out here in the dark, "Her dad already wants to kill me, I'm not giving him any excuses. And I told him I'd have her back by eleven. So, yeah we have enough time to walk with you guys back to the hotel."

"Good," said Abby, instantly satisfied with her level of security and detaching herself from my arm as she went over next to Bella's side.

Bella was still a little shaken up and had her arms around Cullen's abdomen. He kept an arm around her the whole way back through town and she kept about as close to him as she possibly could as she carried out a conversation with Abby. I realized they had made up some sort of code so they could talk freely in front of DiNozzo and David, who kept shooting them weird looks, about halfway back.

"Night," said Tony as we reached the front door to the hotel and Ziva and him headed right inside.

"Now what were you girls talking about?" I asked the minute the door closed and I knew they were on the elevator.

"Abby was inquiring whether you would all be safe inside, and how long you shouldn't come outside if you were," said Carlisle and I just looked at him, as did the girls.

"We didn't include you in the code," Bella said and Carlisle shrugged.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out," said Carlisle, "Oh, and yeah, you should be fine around a lot of people, like in a hotel."

"Have you come across those vampires before?" I asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"Never met them," He said and he shrugged, "They pass through a lot, it's safe up here for us. Without the sun, I usually just keep an eye out for everyone in town, but usually I'm outnumbered. Challenging those vampires to a territorial fight would be foolish, I had you five to protect, and I was outnumbered. They glared at me for a while. I would rather not fight anyone if it could be avoided, and it seems that it could be tonight."

"Seems being the operative word," Bella stated and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Well, we better head inside," I said, taking Abby's hand again.

"Ok," said Carlisle, "Be careful, stay in the open and don't come back out tonight."

"Gotcha Doc," I said over my shoulder and I escorted Abby back up to our room, where she proceeded to lock all the doors and windows.

"There," she said, sitting on the bed.

"Abbs," I said, sighing heavily, "You know those ones were probably just as strong as Cullen and a few locked windows wouldn't do much…"

"Shut up," said Abby, "It makes me feel better."

"Fine," I said, and my exhaustion came back to me as I collapsed back onto the bed.

Isabella Swan

"Bella, darling," said Carlisle as we headed back to the restaurant to get the car, "I love you, but I have every confidence that you will be completely safe in your room tonight."

"Carlisle," I said, not too proud to whine, "Why don't you just take me to your place, I feel so much safer with you."

"Bella, sweetie," said Carlisle, and he kissed my forehead, "There is no way your father is going to let you have a sleepover at my place."

"Ok, so you sleep over," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that's going to go over well either," said Carlisle as he placed a hand on my hip, "I can guard outside the house all night, if you like."

"No," I said sternly, "Please? Just leave, take your car home then run back and hop in my window."

"Bella," He said, and I could tell just about every negative scenario was running through his head, "I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Please?" I said as we reached the car.

"Ok," said Carlisle as he opened the door for me, "We can try the boy-next-door thing."

"Will you sit in my window and talk to me about nothing?" I teased and he chuckled.

"If you want me to, my love," he said and I smiled as he got in on the other side.

Carlisle made a show of dropping me off at home, saying good night to me with a kiss on my doorstep. Then, he politely waved good night to Charlie who was watching us from one of the windows. Charlie seemed surprised that his ingenious position had been compromised, though it wasn't really a surprise to anyone else, as he had picked the window pain just to the side of the front door.

"Have a nice time?" Charlie asked me as I walked in the door and I nodded as I headed into the kitchen for a snack, Carlisle wouldn't be up in the window for another few minutes, "I thought you two went out to dinner."

"We did," I said as I grabbed a sleeve of saltines, "We went for a walk afterwards, and now I just want a little snack."

"Oh," said Charlie as I took a few, then put the sleeve back.

"Yeah," I said, putting one of the crackers into my mouth.

"He was nice to you?"

"He's never not nice," I said, "Seriously dad, you have nothing to worry about from Carlisle. He's one of the last gentlemen. I think if you got to know him you would like him."

"I do like him," said Charlie, "I'm just surprised you do."

"Really?" I said, that was the last answer I had expected.

"He's a little older, yeah?" said Charlie and I shrugged, Charlie thought he was older, physically anyways, than he was, though technically Carlisle was much, much older than Charlie would even dream.

"Only a few years," I said and Charlie just looked at me.

"He's thirty-one, Bells," He said, "And a doctor, he's got his life all set up."

"He may act thirty-one around everyone else," I said, "But we personally don't really see the age difference."

"Ok," said Charlie, sensing an uncomfortable conversation coming up, "Whatever makes you happy."

I dismissed myself from the room and headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door and immediately saw a vampire lying across my bed, but it wasn't Carlisle. He grinned at me and I tried to slow down my rapid heart beat.

"Emmett you scared the crap out of me!" I hissed, quietly so that Charlie wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, Bella," He said, hopping up as Rosalie came in through the window.

"Emmett you idiot, what did you do?" Rosalie asked as she climbed in.

"Nothing," I said, covering for him, "What are you two doing here?"

"Came for a visit," said Emmett, "So Charlie knows about you two now?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Finally," said Rosalie with a smile as she hugged me, "We came to see you first, we're about to go see Carlisle."

"Don't bother," I said, "He's on his way."

"Sneaking into your room at night?" Emmett said curiously, "That doesn't sound like Carlisle, what'd you do to him?"

"Nothing," I said throwing my hands up like I was surrendering, "There's a couple nomads around town, I was scared."

"Nomads?" said Emmett curiously as Carlisle hopped in through the window.

"Well isn't this a party," He commented as he glided into the room and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Nomads?" Emmett repeated and Carlisle nodded.

"Two males."

"Really?" said Emmett and Carlisle nodded.

"Why don't we give you two some privacy and go check that out," said Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

"Be careful," I said and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Carlisle," he said, "When are you going to convince her that we'll be fine, and its her she has to worry about?"

"I've been trying," said Carlisle as he picked me up and brought me onto the bed, cuddling me to him.

"Hey, Em?" I said just as I was about to drift off.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep an extra eye on the hotel downtown?" I asked and I saw him nod before he followed his wife back out my bedroom window.


	12. Avoidance

A/N: Wow, been a while.. .huh? Sorry… I get caught up in things (Including other stories) oh well… let's try to get this one off the ground again… no promises, I'm guessing this is the one that'll always take forever for me to update… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Twelve – Avoidance

Isabella Swan

Somehow I felt better knowing that Emmett and Rosalie were in town too. I worried about Carlisle being the only vampire when nomads decided to come through town. He always thought it was up to him to protect everyone, and I worried that he would get himself into too much trouble. I feared losing him, he wasn't just my life, he was my eternity. I slept easy knowing he had help, and the fact that his arms were around me was another big comfort.

"Good morning," He said. Kissing my forehead and hopping out of bed the second I woke up, "C'mon let's go."

"Go where?" I asked, very sleepily as I attempted to sit up, got a little dizzy and Carlisle came back over to steady me.

"You're dehydrated you need water," He said, and I just blinked at him.

"Where're we going?" I asked and he just smiled.

"I'm going to drop you off to hang out with Abby, and then I have to go to work," He said, as sweetly as he could.

"Oh, right," I said, "It's been a while since I've had to see you off in the morning."

"I know," He said, helping me to my feet, kissing my cheek, "Now get dressed so I can meet you at the door? Charlie's downstairs."

"Ok," I said, pecking his lips quickly before he disappeared out the window, and I dressed about as fast as I could.

I ran down the stairs and said good bye to Charlie as I opened the door. Predictably, Carlisle was already on the other side of the door and he kissed me on the cheek lightly. The gentle feel of his cool lips was always an adrenaline rush. He chuckled as I blushed and he smiled up at Charlie who was watching us from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good morning, chief," said Carlisle politely and Charlie grunted.

"Where ya going, Bells?" Charlie asked me, ignoring Carlisle, but then again Charlie was in a bad mood this morning.

"I'm going to go hang out with Abby," I said, "And Carlisle said he'd drop me off on the way to work."

Carlisle took my hand and led me out the door o the car. He opened the door for me and watched adoringly as I got in, shutting the door for me before walking around to the driver's seat. He waved to Charlie, who was watching from the window, slipped into the car, and then pulled smoothly out of the driveway. He took my hand as we drove towards the hotel where all the NCIS personnel were staying. He smiled as he pulled up outside the door, I went to open my car door, and he locked it, shaking his head.

"Hold on a second, my love," He said sweetly, and I snorted as I crossed my arms across my chest.

I didn't have to wait long before Emmett came out of nowhere to open my door for me. I glared at Carlisle, half feigning real anger and kissing his cheek before getting out of the car.

"Crazy," I mumbled as I stood with Emmett and watched Carlisle drive away, Emmett laughed.

"You worry about him all the time," He said as we walked into the lobby, "Let him worry about you too. Besides, this way I get to play body guard."

"Whatever," I said as Abby came off the elevator, clinging to Gibbs' arm.

"Who's your friend?" Gibbs asked, eyeing Emmett wearily, noting what he was.

"Emmett," I replied simply, "Carlisle decided I needed a body guard today. He's Carlisle's 'Nephew'."

"Are they really that dangerous?" Gibbs asked, looking down at Abby on his arm, looking slightly worried.

"Probably not," I said, "Carlisle's just being over cautious."

"I don't blame him," said Emmett, "You're very accident prone, don't worry, they'll be safe."

"Thanks," said Gibbs, looking like he wasn't sure if he believed Emmett.

Abby chuckled lightly, as if to brush off her boyfriend's worries. She gave Gibbs a similar good bye as I had just given Carlisle. Gibbs gave me a polite nod before leaving the building, I assumed Tony, Ziva, and McGee were already off somewhere.

"So what's on the schedule?" Emmett asked, trying to avoid the inevitable, but he knew it was coming anyways.

"Nomads?" Abby asked curiously and I smiled as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Bell, the idea is to keep you out of trouble," Emmett said, "Can't we go see a movie or something?"

"What's the point of having a body guard if you don't use him?" I asked and Emmett groaned, "Oh, C'mon we don't need to see them, I just want to be in the loop."

"Why didn't you just ask Carlisle this morning?" Emmett asked.

"Because, I didn't want to ask him," I said as we stepped outside into the parking lot, "He would tell me, but he would spare me the gory details."

"With good reason," said Emmett as we made our way to his jeep.

"If you don't say anything, I'll just get Carlisle to."

"Why don't you do that then?" said Emmett with a heavy sigh.

"But that means we have to wait for him to get off work," said Abby as she climbed into the backseat, and I got shot gun next to Emmett.

"That would be the point," said Emmett as he stuck the key into the ignition, "Where're we going?"

"Shopping?" Abby asked, "I only packed for a few days, I'm running out of clothes."

"Why don't you just do laundry at my place?" I offered and Abby smiled.

"Sweet, thanks," said Abby, and she hopped out of the car, and ran to the building to go get her laundry.

"Spill," I said, as soon as she disappeared from view, "Seriously, Em, I'm scared, Carlisle's never assigned a body guard before, not even with the Volturi."

"They just seem particularly vicious, Bell," said Emmett, "Carlisle's simply concerned for your safety."

"Fine," I pouted, "Where's Rose?"

"Keeping an eye on them," said Emmett, "She would have been your body guard, but I don't do stealth very well."

"Makes sense," I said as Abby came back out and we headed over to my house.

Charlie was already gone off to work so we just invaded the house. I cooked lunch for Abby and I as Emmett sat at the kitchen table while Abby threw her laundry in. I made us a couple quick grilled cheeses, and one for Emmett too, he wanted to inspect it. He kept Abby and I laughing while we ate as he tried multiple different ways of inspecting it, trying to pull it apart so that it was in three pieces. My phone started to ring as Abby volunteered to clean up.

"Hello?" I answered, flipping my phone open and pressing it to my ear.

"Hey, sweetheart," Carlisle replied, "Just calling to check up on you."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. But really, not that I mind hanging out with Emmett, I don't think this is necessary."

"I know, sweetheart," I heard him say, but his tone instantly told me that he was doing the sexy little leaning on his elbow thing he did when he was on the phone, "But please just humor me?"

"If I must," I said.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," He said and I grinned.

"I have no doubt about that," I said and Emmett covered his ears.

"LA LA LA LA LA," Emmett said, "Could you two not flirt - like that - with me right here?"

I laughed with Carlisle still on the line. He was laughing too, apparently he had heard Emmett too.

"Sorry, Emmett," said Carlisle, then whispered some things to me that I desperately hoped Emmett couldn't hear, "…So do you think Charlie will let you sleep over, if you mention that Rosalie's home?"

"Will she be?"

"Hopefully not," said Carlisle and I mirrored Emmett's shocked look.

"You ok, Honey?" I asked him, Emmett rolled his eyes.

"First you start sneaking into Bella's window, now this…" said Emmett, his face made me a laugh just a little bit.

"I'm fine," said Carlisle, his tone going back to normal as Abby came back to the table.

"There's my Carlisle," I said and he chuckled.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little bored," He said, "This hospital gives me much too much time to miss you during the day, let's move to Boston."

"I think you'll have to marry me first," I said, and he went silent, then I immediately felt bad, it slipped out, I hadn't meant it, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he said and Emmett rolled his eyes, "I have to go, I'll see you tonight?"

"If you still want me too," I said, still feeling like the world's hugest jerk.

"Of course I do," said Carlisle, "It's ok, calm down, I'm not mad, love."

"Ok, I love you," I said, still feeling like the most horrible person in the world.

"I love you too," he said, "Now smile, ok?"

"Ok," I said, hanging up the phone and looking across at Emmett, "Why am I so horrible to him?"

"I really couldn't tell you," said Emmett.

"I know," said Abby, "The guy's so sweet to you. He wants to get married, it's not an outrageous request. I only wish Gibbs would want to get married."

"Bella's a little slow when it comes to relationships," said Emmett, "He's a saint, and he loves you, Bella."

"I know," I said, I never really got why he loved me so much, "I love him too. I'm only eighteen."

"And he's only Three hundred and something," said Emmett and he rooled his eyes, "Sorry."

We didn't talk about it for the rest of the day, and Emmett drove Abby back to the hospital before he went to meet Rosalie for the night. Emmett watched me hop into the truck before he left, Carlisle was home already waiting for me, and I smiled at the prospect.

Abigail Scuito

Emmett very gentlemanly drove me back to the hotel where Gibbs was just arriving. I hopped out of the jeep and skipped over to Gibbs. I kissed his cheek, causing him to blush in front of Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

"What's in the bag, Abbs?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I got some laundry done at Bella's," I said simply as we led everyone else into the hotel.

"Did you grab some stuff from my room for me?" Tony asked and I glared at him, as did just about everyone else.

"No," I retorted.

"Who was that?" said Ziva, pointing outside.

"Bella's to be nephew," I said, sticking to the story.

"Carlisle and her are engaged?" Gibbs asked and I shook my head.

"If it was up to him," I said, as we all loaded onto the elevator.

"I understand her not wanting to get married," said Gibbs and I rolled my eyes.

"You would."

"Not this again, Abbs," said Gibbs, kissing my cheek and I pouted as the elevator door opened and we all piled out.

We went to bed without much more of a conversation. I was reading while Gibbs slept, snoring rather loudly. I jumped as I heard a knock on the door and Gibbs jumped right up to his feet.

"It's me," called Carlisle and I danced across the room to open the door, he sounded distressed.

"What's up?" I asked, opening the door.

"Is Bella here?" Carlisle asked, his hair was all a mess and he looked rather disheveled.

"No, why would she be. Did you have a fight?"

"No, she never showed up."


	13. Calm

A/N: hey… see I updated within a reasonable amount of time *pats self on back* Ok… I do believe if I don't get on with the story now I will be hit over the head with a sledge hammer…really short...sorry but I wanted to get it up for you... Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Thirteen – Calm

Abigail Scuito

"Carlisle, you need to calm down," I said, clinging to the sides of the car, "You're not going to help anything in this state, ok?"

Carlisle didn't say anything, but he didn't calm down either. I had ran after Carlisle when he left, and Gibbs had stayed behind to get Tony, Ziva, and McGee in on the search. From what Carlisle said, the police department, and just about everyone in the small town of Forks was out searching for Bella. Carlisle was a mess, and driving so fast I had no idea how he was going to find her scent.

From what I could manage from Carlisle's end of the story, he couldn't find Bella's truck even. He had timed how long it took for Bella to get from her house to his, and the second it was longer than that he went out looking. He couldn't find her anywhere, but smelled the nomads, and Bella going off into the woods. Emmett and Rosalie were off searching for Bella while Carlisle sounded the alarm. They were all still out searching, and Carlisle was speeding out of town.

"Are you following some sort of trail?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I caught their scent a few miles back," He said, stepping down hard on the accelerator.

I looked at the speedometer, and he was going well over a hundred miles an hour. I would have told him to slow down, but I knew it was much too much of a time sensitive matter for me to say anything. Carlisle just sped on and on. I was quiet for a long time.

"Are we far behind them?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I think we're close," He said, almost silently as he stopped the car, abruptly, then took a screeching right turn.

"Do you think she's…" I asked, not wanting to bring the possibility that Bella was dead to his attention more than it already was.

"No," He said, "That's not something I'm accepting. I can still hear her heart beating."

No matter whether he was accepting it or not, it was a very possible that it was what had happened. I assumed that Carlisle could really hear it, but I truly hoped that he wasn't going insane. I knew him going insane was another possibility, but I wanted to believe him. He stopped the car again, rather abruptly and got out as my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered, knowing it was Gibbs.

"They're messing with him, Abbs," said Gibbs, "They're angry. They want revenge, you got to find her soon."

"I know," I said as Carlisle got back into the car, and sped off in a new direction, I had the sinking feeling that he was lost, "I think he has a trail."

"Ok, I love you, Abby," said Gibbs and I nodded.

"Love you too," I replied, and hung up before looking back at Carlisle as I put my phone back into my pocket, "You sure you have the trail?"

"Yes," said Carlisle shortly as he kept driving, as fast as his Mercedes would carry us, in silence for a few minute, "I'm a monster."

"What?" I asked, thinking his statement was more than a little out of the blue.

"They wouldn't have taken Bella if I wasn't around," He said, gripping the wheel, "God knows what they're doing to her. And then I sent all those people out into the woods. They're all going to get killed to."

"Carlisle," I said.

"I put everyone else in danger so I could try and get her back," said Carlisle, more to himself than to me, "Who does that?"

"Anyone who loves someone as much as you do," I said and he shivered.

"I shouldn't have pursued her, she would be fine right now," said Carlisle and I shook my head.

"She would be lonely," I said, "And that would be even worse, being lonely sucks. This way she knows she's loved."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

I drove down to the station with a very morbid sense of loss with Tony, Ziva, and McGee in the back. Abby had gone with Carlisle, and we were all heading to join the search. I knew that it was vampires, and if we, as in a human found her she was most likely dead. She was most likely dead anyways, but I knew I needed the hope that was forming up in me.

"When'd she disappear?" Tony asked as we pulled into the police station, where only a few cars were still there.

"About a half hour ago," I said as we all hopped out of the car and Chief came right over.

"They won't let me go out," He said and I nodded, it made sense.

"We'll find her, chief," I said, silently praying that someone would find her, unharmed.

We ran into the station where they had a map of the area drawn out into sections. We took a particularly wooded section near Carlisle's house, and took off. I could barely see a sign of struggled as we reached the road. I knew the others didn't notice anything, but my trained eyes helped in seeing the very few bent vines, and snapped twigs by the side. It would have gone unnoticed to anyone else. The small sign of it made sense if she was being dragged off by a couple vampires.

"C'mon," I said, motioning for the three of them to follow me down into the woods.

We followed the almost nonexistent trail for a few minutes before Tony started talking.

"Are we sure it wasn't Dr. Cullen that took her? Or killed her?" said Tony, "It's the perfect older controlling boyfriend set up, and he seemed a bit manic earlier."

"And last night," said Ziva, "I mean growling?"

"You only saw them together once," I said, almost angrily, trying to remind myself that they didn't know any better, "He was wrapped around her finger. You would be manic too, DiNozzo if your girlfriend disappeared in the middle of the night."

"Maybe he snapped," said McGee as I saw a small piece of paper crumpled on the ground, and picked it up, "I mean if she had him real tight around her finger…"

"He didn't do it," I said insistently as I flattened out the note and shined my flashlight on it.

I read:

We have her, Cullen, feel free to panic. We know what you are, and we're not going to let it go unpunished. You're not better than anyone, you're a coward. If you knew anything you would have changed her, she's puny and fragile, and I can't wait to break her bones, one by one. I challenge you to find her before it's too late, but I'm confident you won't. Farewell Good Doctor.

_Damn. _

I ran back to the car, a bewildered team close behind me. They couldn't know about the world of Vampires, it was much too dangerous for them to know, and I wasn't going to put them in any extra danger. I loaded them into the car, stuffing the note into my pocket as I sat down in the driver's seat. I locked all the doors and sped off towards the police station.

"Abby?" I called her on my cell as I sat in the car outside the streetlight and waited for a couple of the search parties to come back before we went in.

"Hello?" She replied, and I sighed in relief, knowing she was ok.

"They're messing with him, Abbs," I said, increasingly nervous and aware of my surroundings, scrutinizing every tree, every shadow, "They're angry. They want revenge, you got to find her soon."

"I know," Abby said as I heard the car door slam and the car start to accelorate, "I think he has a trail."

"Ok, I love you, Abby," I said, for once desperate to get the words out.

"Love you too," She replied, and I hung up as Charlie came out to the car.

"Agent Gibbs?" He questioned and I nodded.

"That was Carlisle," I said, "He and Abbs have a trail."


	14. Holes in the Plan

A/N: Hey…Read. Enjoy. Review...

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Fourteen – Holes in the Plan

Leroy Jethro Gibbs 

I left Tony and the team at the police station and told them to stay together, and to stay inside. They could see the fear in me, and were instantly frightened. I just wanted to go and catch up with Carlisle and Abby. I sensed that Carlisle would find them, and I sure as hell didn't want Abby there alone. I trusted Carlisle to do what he thought was best once they got there, but that would involve leaving Abby alone while he went for Bella. That was what I expected from him, as it was exactly what I would do in his position. I just didn't like the idea of Abby being all by herself, not that I knew what I could do to fend off a vampire to protect her. I dialed her quickly as I sped through the small town.

"Gibbs?" She answered as I took a corner.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Old warehouse," said Abby, "He just went in. We're near the edge of town."

"Lock the doors," I said.

"Already locked," she said, she sounded scared, "Are you coming?"

"Would I leave you there by yourself, Abbs?" I asked and she scoffed.

"No," she replied, and I managed a smile, "Emmett and Rosalie just went inside."

"Good," I said, "He's got back up, they'll get her, Abbs. Do you want me to stay on the line until I get there?"

"Yes please," she squeaked and I nodded, even though she couldn't hear me.

I tried to make small talk with her, trying to get her mind off what must be going on inside the building that she was parked outside of. I tried not to think about how much danger Abby was in as I sped towards the warehouse, luckily I remembered it from when we were driving in. I screeched to a halt on the right side of the Mercedes, and Abby ran out of the car and around into the passenger seat of mine.

The second she got in the door and I wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her the best I could with the center console in my way. I kissed her cheek and pulled her close as she started to cry.

"Shh Abbs," I said, "You're ok."

"Bella's not," she said, and I panicked.

"Did anyone come out yet?" I asked and she shook her head.

"But she's in there, and there's nothing I can do about it," said Abby and I instantly sympathized with her concerns for her friend.

"Carlisle's got it," I told her, stroking her hair gently, "Abbs, he is going to do absolutely everything in his power."

"I know," said Abby, "It just sucks not being able to do anything to help him.

"Carlisle said there were two nomads, they have them outnumbered, Abbs," I said.

"They've got a hostage though."

"I know."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I locked Abby in the car, feeling guilty about leaving her, but it was the same that Gibbs would do in my situation. I didn't really have time to second guess myself as I took off towards the warehouse door. Emmett was already standing there when I got there, he and Rosalie were holding the door open for me, and I led them inside the darkened windowless place.

The scent of Bella's blood immediately hit me, and I growled lowly. It wasn't enough that she was dead, she was hurt, and Emmett put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. I snarled at him and he threw his hands up in the air, as if surrendering.

"Carlisle, we have to be careful," said Rosalie as we traveled quickly in the direction of the blood.

"Don't you think I know that?" I said irritably, and I was immediately ashamed of myself.

Bella would be mad if she heard me talk to anyone like that, but I had to assume that she would understand my irritability in this case. We made our way through aisles until we reached the end of one. I was blinded by rage, and it was Emmett again that stopped me before I walked right out in the open.

"Thanks," I whispered as we looked around the corner.

Bella was tied to a post on the other side of the open space towards the middle of the warehouse. I could tell we would need a plan, the two nomads were arguing amongst themselves, and hadn't noticed us yet. My eyes went dark the second I registered that Bella was sitting in a pool of her own blood. It was coming from her leg, and I wasn't sure how we were going to get to her without stupid and stupider noticing us.

"Emmett?" I asked in a little less than a gust of air and he nodded as I motioned for him and Rosalie to cover my back.

I snuck silently, even by vampire senses to Bella's side. The blood was so potent in the air, none of us could smell anything but Bella's blood. This was an idea I didn't like to much as I knelt beside her. She was still bleeding profusely from her leg, and I got my belt around it as fast as I could. She was getting weaker by the second, but her eyes had gone wide with hope as she saw me arrive at her aide. Once I had the belt in place I kissed her temple.

"I got you, Bella," I whispered, but I had to whisper it loud enough for her to hear, which meant the other two did too.

The second they looked over at me I had Bella up in my arms, bridal style with her head lolling onto my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head as they took one step and Emmett and Rosalie were in front of them. The battle between them that was to inevitably ensue started, and I knew I had to get Bella out, as soon as possible. From what I could tell only her leg and hand were broken, so I carried her right outside, as fast as I possibly could.

I got out to the parking lot and laid her on the grass. Gibbs and Abby were quick to my side as I tried to stop the bleeding that was still coming out. She was unconscious by now, and I kissed her forehead once I had her all secured.

"Did you two call and ambulance?" I asked Gibbs and he nodded over to Abby, who was on her phone.

"Chief Swan's daughter!" said Abby, "Yes, we found her now get an ambulance to the warehouse on Weston Street… Asap!"

She hung up her phone and I picked up Bella's limp body and carried her to the road, where I could hear the ambulance already coming to. Emmett and Rosalie appeared beside us, and I smelt the fire coming from inside the warehouse. Emmett gave me a dutiful nod, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes as they registered the ambulance

"Why don't you just change her?" She asked, "It's what she'd want."

"Not like this," I said and Rosalie scoffed as Emmett walked a little ways away to call the fire department.

"She's going to be pissed when she wakes up," said Rosalie.

"When she wakes up," I said, "Like I said, she still has years,"

"She has an eternity," said Emmett as he walked back over and I rolled my eyes.

"She's not ready."

"She's more ready than you think," said Rosalie, and that was it, that argument had taken us to the ambulance arriving.

They unloaded the stretcher and I set Bella down on it as they put a neck brace around her. They wrapped her in blankets, and I helped them load her into the ambulance before taking charge of the EMTs. I had her stable and all ready for the blood they would give her at the hospital. Charlie met the ambulance, along with a surgical team and my chief.

"Ok, I said, Dr. Green, Dr. Masen," I said as they loaded her off, "Let's go, did you prepare a room?"

"Carlisle," said Chief, setting his hand on my chest, "You're in no state to operate, Dr. Masen can handle it."

"I am the best surgeon on your staff," I said, angrily and Chief nodded.

"That may be true," He said, "But you know as well as I do you can't do this one."

"Like HELL I can't," I argued.

"Carlisle, go sit in the waiting room," He said, with authority that set me back, "That's an order."

Emmett, Rosalie, Gibbs, and Abby pulled up a few seconds later, and they escorted me to the waiting room, where almost the whole town of Forks had formed a small mob. I felt the eyes on me as I went and sat next to Charlie, and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to talk to anyone. The atmosphere in the room was toxic, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Charlie's side. He was the only one that loved Bella as much as I did, if that was possible. It was a strange feeling. Usually I was the one in the operating room, not the one in the waiting room.


	15. Relief

A/N: Hey… sorry about the wait… been really busy… Read. Enjoy. Review…

The Agents and The Vampire

Chapter Fifteen – Relief 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Rosalie and Emmett sat to my left, as Charlie was on my right, and Abby and Gibbs went over and sat with the other agents. Charlie turned to me as if he was going to say something, but closed his mouth and looked back at the floor. I looked over to see some of Bella's old friends from high school sitting on the opposite side of the waiting room. They were the ones that hadn't gone to college yet, or they were home on break. Bella had given me the excuse that she would go to college after she was turned, but she told her dad she wanted a few years off of school. She told me she wanted to spend the time with her family, and I had thought that was practical. If she had gone to school she wouldn't have been in the line of danger that night.

I let my head fall into my hands as I realized how many eyes were on me. Emmett's big paw of a hand clapped me on the back, trying to show me some support.

"How'd you know where she was?" Charlie asked, in a barely audible tone.

"Her truck was outside," I said, and I could feel Emmett's eyes on me, I had had him plant it there before he came to the hospital, "I had been scoping out the areas that kidnappers would take her."

"Kidnappers?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Don't worry, you won't hear from them."

Charlie looked at me curiously before it sunk in.

"Good," He said simply and that was it, he didn't ask, and I didn't tell.

I sat with my head in my hands until I sensed Janie, the night nurse, coming in. I was happy to see her, as the nurses kept a rotation of days when they had to be the ones to tell people in the ER bad news. Today was not Janie's day, it was Alexis' and Alexis was still at the station. I tapped Charlie on the shoulder as she approached us, and he looked up from the patch of carpet he had been staring at. The whole room went suddenly silent, I had enjoyed the little conversations, they had kept me from going insane trying to catch Bella's heartbeat while she was in the opposite side of the hospital. I stood up to great her, following Charlie's lead.

"They're bringing her down to a room," said Janie with her usual kind smile as relief washed through me, "Dr. Masen will be out to talk to you shortly, but I'll come get you when she's all settled. You two can sit with her until she wakes up."

"Thank-you," I said, as it was clear that Charlie either couldn't or wouldn't utter a word.

"Carlisle… I owe you so-"

"You don't owe me anything, sir," I replied, cutting him off, "I can't imagine my own life without her."

"She's my little girl," said Charlie, more to himself than to me, but I figured I'd respond anyways.

"And she's the woman I love."

That took a moment for Charlie to process and before he could say anything Edward was walking into the waiting room. He had a smug look on his face like "I just saved your girlfriend when you couldn't" I'd let him have it, it was kind of true, and as long as he wasn't too big of a jerk about it, it was fine. Bella was alive, that's all that mattered.

"Relax," He told Charlie and I, but I had the suspicious feeling that he was truly meaning me, "She's going to be fine. I was able to set her leg and hand, and I managed to stop all the bleeding. She lost a lot of blood, so she's getting her last pint now. I think you got there just in time, Carlisle."

"I do to," I said breathing deeply, once more Charlie was silent.

"Alright, Janie should be back out to bring you two to her in a minute," He said with that stupid cheesy smile he always had plastered on his face, ok so maybe it bothered me a little that he had been the one to save her.

"Thanks, Edward," I said and he nodded before dismissing himself from the room.

In the few minutes after he left, and his message went around the room, everyone cleared out. That is except the NCIS team, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, and I. I didn't want to sit back down, Charlie did, but I just paced around the area. Emmett and Rosalie were watching me- a little more carefully than usual- seeing as Bella was unconscious somebody apparently had to be worried. I shot him a look and he looked at the floor, but Rosalie kept watching me.

"Carlisle? Chief?" said Janie as she walked back in, "You can come on with me now. She'll be awake soon."

Charlie got up, and we followed Janie across to the opposite side of the hospital to where they had placed Bella. I smiled as I realized that they had put her almost directly underneath my office. We walked in and Bella was lying helplessly in her hospital bed, oxygen in her nose. Blood was still matted in her hair and splattered on her face.

Charlie went over and sat next to her while I went straight over to the sink. I ran some hot water and wet a facecloth before going over to her. I, very carefully, washed her face for her and got the blood out of her hair. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie would want to come see her, and she would hate it if it was hard for them.

I threw the blood soaked cloth into the trash and went and sat on the other side of her, near the window. Her broken hand was on Charlie's side, so I took the unharmed one in mine, kissing the back of her hand. I set my forehead on the side of the bed, by her thigh, exhausted. Even though I was a vampire, and wasn't physically tired, emotionally, I was a zombie.

"Carlisle?" Bella murmured, about a half an hour later, "Help me, Carlisle."

"I'm here, love," I said, popping up out of my seat and I squeezed her hand lightly, "It's ok. It's ok, it's all over."

"Carlisle," she said, trying to get her wits about her.

"It's ok, you're in the hospital, you're going to be fine," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Carlisle," she said, grabbing hold of my arm.

"I'm here, sweetie, it's ok," I told her, fixing her hair a little, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, she was still weak, and I stepped in front of the blood, she never was good with it, "Dad?"

"I'm here," said Charlie, standing up.

I sat back down, still holding her hand tight, kissing her knuckles.

Isabella Swan 

"Food?" I asked, I was starving, for some reason, but probably too tired to eat it anyways.

Carlisle picked up my chart, probably checking to see if food was ok. He set it back down and stood up.

"I'll run down to the cafeteria and grab you a veggie burger," He said and I tightened my grasp around his hand, he was not going anywhere, "Or I won't."

"Dad?" I asked, "Can you run down…?"

"Of course," said Charlie, and he got up and left.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked, watching Charlie leave before leaning down and kissing me lightly.

"I don't want you to leave," I said, and he nodded, angel that he was.

"Ok," He said, kissing my forehead, "I'm not going anywhere, promise."

"Promise?" I asked and he nodded.

"Course, sweetheart," He said, sitting down for emphasis and I smiled weakly, "You mean much too much to me for me to upset you in this state. Except I am going to have to tell you now that you're still going to be in here next weekend, and we're going to miss the concert."

"You really needed to tell me that right now?" I asked and he smiled, causing me to chuckle.

"No," He said, kissing my hand, "I just wanted to see you smile."


End file.
